


Кай

by Mikao



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джирайя ищет свою неправильную женщину и избавляется от иллюзий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кай

Нет! Ни о чём,  
Нет, я не жалею ни о чём...

 

На площади имени Исао Ишусатсу разлилась канализация. Вонь стояла невыносимая; третью неделю шли дожди. Злые, насквозь мокрые солдаты спецотряда прочёсывали квартал за кварталом, а редкие гражданские, оказавшиеся на улице, жались ближе к стенам, под струи с карнизных труб.  
Друг другу шёпотом рассказывали, что шпионы из Страны Огня проникли в архив Града и украли десяток личных дел лучших шиноби, а ещё нефритовые печатки из кабинетов Старейшин.  
— Печатки-то зачем? — удивлялись бескорыстные.  
— Деньги на обратную дорогу понадобились, — резонно отвечали им.  
Амэгакуре медленно погружалась в зловонные мутные воды.

Они стояли на карнизе третьего этажа, крепко стиснув друг друга лентами маскировочного дзюцу. Внизу пробежали, разбрызгивая лужи; кто-то остановился, постоял мгновение, вслушиваясь, и скрылся в дожде.  
— Внутрь, — тихо сказал Орочимару.  
Они залезли в окно. Склад при закрытой швейной мастерской вонял гнилью. Вдоль стен стояли зачехлённые станки, лежали пятнистые, расползшиеся от воды рулоны ткани. Джирайя дошёл до середины зала и упал на вспухшие доски. Его начало трясти. Над ним качался чёрный потолок в гирляндах паутины и мха, страшный, как конец света.  
— Холодно, — сказал Джирайя и стиснул зубы, чтобы не стучали. Орочимару ответил откуда-то издалека:  
— Не холодно. Это у тебя от кровопотери.  
Джирайя перевалился набок, поискал его глазами. Орочимару, бледный и злой, рисовал иероглифы скрывающей печати в чистом свитке. Джирайя вскинулся было, но упал обратно.  
— Быстрее, засекут же...  
— Не лезь под руку! — в полный голос рявкнул Орочимару. Он сложил «бык» и «змей», зашипел, стал проводить связку заново, затем опустил ладонь на печати и оглядел зал. Ничего не произошло.  
— Доски мокрые, — миролюбиво сказал Джирайя. — Тушь не держится. Давай кунаем.  
Орочимару молча кинулся к стенам. Джирайя, крупно дрожа, съёжился и застонал, потрогал себя справа под рёбрами. Было больно. Боль плескалась в животе, как что-то тяжёлое, от неё было трудно дышать. Орочимару царапал пол.  
— Что теперь? — спросил Джирайя собственные колени. Орочимару молчал, и Джирайя закрыл глаза. Он подумал о нефритовых печатках, о том, как приятно будет подарить их Цунаде. Ему привиделось высокое небо Конохи, липы в цвету, жёлтая пыль на дороге. Никаких дождей. Цунаде стоит на мосту, солнце золотит её волосы; она смотрит на нефрит в ладони и смеётся.  
Потом он проснулся. Рядом сидел Орочимару.  
— Жаба, ты случайно не умираешь? — спросил он.  
— Я медитирую.  
— Не очень похоже.  
Джирайя поймал его взгляд и криво усмехнулся. Стучал дождь, в отдалении орали.  
— У них есть наши портреты, — заговорил Джирайя. — Но это чушь. Главное, что у них есть слепки чакры. Сейчас патрулей... Шесть?  
— Восемь.  
— Восемь, — повторил Джирайя. Когда они уходили от штаба Града, их было всего четыре. — Как плохо, — пробормотал он. — Но ничего. Ничего. Уйдём.  
— Как?  
— Сейчас придумаю.  
— Думай, — сказал Орочимару и отвернулся. Джирайя потёр лицо.  
— Ладно, давай ты.  
— Заткнись, — сказал Орочимару. — Лежи тихо и умирай. Тогда я, может быть, вытащу нас отсюда.  
Джирайя задумчиво смотрел на его распущенные длинные волосы: хотелось намотать их на пальцы и дёрнуть. Он вдруг понял, почему Орочимару так взвинчен, и обрадовался.  
— Ты уже придумал! Рассказывай.  
Орочимару, забывшись, поднял руку ко рту и стал кусать ногти. Дурацкая детская привычка, ему совсем не подходящая. Джирайя машинально потянулся, хлопнул его по руке, и Орочимару заворчал от неожиданности.  
— Что угодно, — серьёзно сказал Джирайя. — Я не буду смеяться. Хотя подожди, я уже сам придумал! Мы всех убиваем и уходим через главные ворота! Как тебе?  
Орочимару улыбнулся. Это было неприятное, почти пугающее зрелище.  
— Около главных ворот лужа размером с озеро и дерьма по пояс.  
— А, — сказал Джирайя, — тогда конечно. Так что ты говорил?  
— Хенге.  
Джирайя подождал продолжения, но Орочимару молчал.  
— Хенге, — повторил Джирайя. — Мы не на утреннике.  
— Это особое хенге.  
— Хоть имени Основателей. Не тупи, Орочимару. Если бы всё было так просто, я бы тебя не спрашивал.  
Орочимару окаменел лицом и ушёл в пасмурную полутьму. Джирайя тяжко задумался. Стоит выйти из этого склада за пределы печати, и их засекут. Он мысленно развернул перед собой карту Амэгакуре. В архивах Конохи был единственный план — план улиц на уровне земли, который ничего не прояснял. В Стране Дождя по земле ходили редко. Города здесь строились вверх, ближе к вечным тяжёлым облакам, подальше от никогда не сохнущих мостовых и рек, разлитых большую часть года. Амэгакуре... Башни, оплетённые водостоками и трубами, тесно жмущиеся друг к другу; уровни переходов, маленькие окна, холодные сквозняки, и везде — решётки, ржавчина и дождь, дождь, бесконечный дождь, вызывающий лихорадку, грибок и апатию.  
Самое место для жаб.  
— Но мне здесь не нравится, — прошептал Джирайя. С привычным отвращением он прислушался к зуду в ступнях. Его снова стало клонить в сон, но теперь он не видел ни солнца, ни лип, ни Цунаде. Ему казалось, что он тонет в темноте.  
Его ударили по щеке, и он очнулся.  
— Хватит валяться, — отрывисто сказал Орочимару, расстилая поперёк живота Джирайи зелёный свиток. — Вытянись. Руки, убери руки!..  
Джирайя обалдел.  
— Откуда это?  
— Подкрепление пришло!  
— Серьёзно, Орочимару, я думал...  
— Запас, — признался Орочимару. — У меня ещё один есть.  
— И ты, сволочь, молчал, — растроганно пробормотал Джирайя. Медицинский свиток вспыхнул зелёным, и тушь с него пропала. Джирайя охнул, схватился за бок. Боль не исчезла, но стало легче дышать. Орочимару, мерцая глазами, следил за Джирайей; он спросил:  
— Теперь ты можешь идти?  
— Могу. А куда?  
Орочимару встал. Невысокий и жилистый, с тяжёлыми чёрными волосами и белым, словно присыпанным рисовой пудрой лицом, он странно смотрелся в полевой униформе.  
— Это незавершённая техника, — сказал он, сводя руки у груди. Увидев положение его пальцев, Джирайя удивился и хотел было спросить: зачем «лошадь», если ты делаешь хенге? — но Орочимару повёл печать дальше, и Джирайя совсем растерялся. Это было вовсе не хенге.  
Хлопнув, взвился белёсый дым. Орочимару не двигался, слабо светились его сцепленные пальцы. Джирайя, изнемогая от любопытства, неуклюже встал и переждал приступ головокружения.  
— Орочимару?  
Дым рассеивался, а свечение становилось всё отчётливее; оно разливалось по рукам, повторяя рисунок сосудов под кожей. Джирайя почувствовал, что в окружающей обстановке что-то изменилось, но он не смог понять, что именно. Орочимару развёл руки. Чакра капала с них, как вода, и исчезала, падая на пол. Узор проступил на впалых щеках, у глаз под лиловыми татуировками — и тут же потух.  
Орочимару качнулся, неуверенно шагнул к Джирайе. Откинув волосы за спину, он спросил:  
— Ну что?  
— Что?  
Орочимару вздохнул.  
— Джирайя. Посмотри на меня.  
— Смотрю, — с удовольствием сказал Джирайя. — Вижу. Чем тебя не нравились старые печати для хенге? Зачем нужно было придумывать новые?  
Орочимару не сильно изменился. Смягчился абрис челюсти, стали уже плечи, раздались бёдра. Униформа скрадывала грудь. Он выглядел женщиной болезненного вида и странной, тревожащей красоты. Он сказал:  
— Идиот, посмотри на чакру.  
Джирайя послушно прижал пальцы к переносице, поморгал, посмотрел ещё раз. Он сказал удивлённо:  
— Это как?..  
Орочимару уже ушёл к рулонам ткани и тюкам, перетянутым верёвками. Сев на корточки, он расшвыривал их, как кот, ищущий мышь.  
— Понял теперь? — цедил он, не оглядываясь. — Я изменил рисунок чакры. Я выгляжу, как другой человек, даже в прицеле Бьякугана или Шарингана, или какие здесь аналоги. И это тело...  
— Это не иллюзия?  
Орочимару фыркнул, не потрудившись ответить. Джирайя подошёл к нему и навис, как башня, морщась от пыли и запаха лежалой ткани.  
— И сколько ты так продержишься? Миленькое платье.  
Орочимару швырнул платье Джирайе в лицо.  
— Полчаса. Ещё меньше, раз мне придётся вести тебя. Миленькие шорты, а?  
— Маловаты мне, — сказал Джирайя. — Давай ты уже перестанешь ломаться и расскажешь, что собираешься делать?  
Орочимару встал, сунул Джирайе в руки серое неприметное тряпьё; сам стал раздеваться, и Джирайя уставился заинтересованно.  
— Тебе я тоже изменю чакру, но хенге наложу обычное. На ещё одно тело меня не хватит.  
— Ты можешь научить меня, — заикнулся Джирайя, но Орочимару холодно глянул и отрезал:  
— Нет времени. Одевайся.  
Он стянул свитер и штаны и остался в белье: женщина в чёрной майке и мужских трусах. От холода он покрылся мурашками, острые соски натянули ткань. Джирайя всё смотрел, заворожённый, пока Орочимару не прикрикнул:  
— Шевелись же!  
Одежда Джирайе оказалась мала. Он задвинул сумку с боеприпасами подальше под плащ и с сожалением спрятал протектор в ботинок. Орочимару уже ждал его у двери, у самой черты скрывающих печатей. В пасмурном бледном свете он выглядел молодо, совсем девчонкой.  
— Кем мне стать? — спросил Джирайя, и Орочимару ответил не задумываясь:  
— Стариком.  
Джирайя вспомнил соседа-гражданского, разводящего на балконе бонсай: лет семидесяти, хромого и с седой косицей. Он провёл хенге и спросил:  
— Что теперь?  
Орочимару протянул ему руку:  
— Держись и не отпускай.

На четвёртом уровне ветер был достаточно сильным, чтобы сбросить неосторожного за перила мостков. Шквалами падал дождь; переходы были скользкими, с них лились водопады. Здесь, наверху, было просторное, но тяжёлое небо, и совсем близко рокотали тучи.  
Орочимару шёл первым; он, как поводырь, вёл Джирайю за руку следом за собой. Мимо плыли вершины башен с редко светящимися окнами.  
— Всё-таки надо было по низу, — сказал Джирайя и тут же набрал полный рот воды. Он зафыркал, сжал пальцы Орочимару. — Слышишь?  
— Это бы выглядело подозрительно. Никто не ходит по первому ярусу в такую погоду.  
Джирайя подумал о своих жабах. У него не было сил пробраться по ручьям, скрывшись в жабьем брюхе, а Орочимару такого обращения с призывными животными не знал. Он спрятал лицо от ветра краем капюшона — седой низкорослый старик, измученный сыростью и холодом. Ноги невыносимо зудели.  
— Хромай, — напомнил Орочимару, и Джирайя захромал.  
Впереди виднелся перекрёсток. Когда до него оставалось пятьдесят шагов, появились шиноби.  
Рука Орочимару даже не дрогнула. Некоторое время он продолжал идти, словно никого не заметив. Затем он сбавил шаг — не остановился, а всего лишь замедлился в некотором замешательстве — и потянул Джирайю к перилам, уступая дорогу военным.  
Шиноби смотрели на них, столпившись на перекрёстке. Их было четверо. Вода стекала по респираторам и лилась с водонепроницаемых плащей. Когда Джирайя и Орочимару подошли на двадцать шагов, шиноби сорвались с места. Орочимару с испуганным вскриком заслонил собой Джирайю. Шиноби взяли их в кольцо. Из-под плащей мокро блестели катаны, кто-то держал нагинату остриём в лужи.  
— Снимите капюшоны, — сказал один из них. Поколебавшись, Орочимару откинул капюшон, затем повернулся и обнажил голову Джирайе. Шиноби с нагинатой, рассмотрев их, спросил: — Куда идёте?  
— Домой, — пробормотал Орочимару.  
— Откуда?  
— Из бакалейной... Я продавщицей там...  
— Рабочий день не закончился, — сказал кто-то, и Орочимару ссутулился.  
— Осталась бы подольше, но отец...  
— Что с ним?  
Джирайя смотрел перед собой, припав на правую ногу. Краем глаза он заметил шиноби, поднявшего два пальца к переносице. Он не мигал и не щурился на ветер. Собственная чакра, скрученная и словно бы онемевшая, как пережатая конечность, отозвалась тупой болью в голове и груди. Джирайя знал, что сенсор видит лишь двух испуганных гражданских.  
— Начал буянить, — прошептал Орочимару, потеряв голос от стыда. — Он немного... не опасен, просто... — он оглянулся на Джирайю, сверкнув светлыми глазами сквозь мокрые волосы, облепившие лицо. — У него был удар.  
Шиноби с нагинатой, бывший, видимо, командиром, посмотрел на сенсора. Тот покачал головой. Тогда командир сказал:  
— Ладно. Идите. Тецу, проводи.  
Джирайя уставился в пол. Рослый человек с протектором на шее остался на месте, когда его отряд исчез в дожде. Он кивнул Орочимару, и тот прошёл мимо. Джирайя увидел, как Тецу посмотрел на него — на бледную красивую женщину в мокрой одежде, — и на краткий миг ощутил ужас. Затем ему стало смешно. Он быстро и внимательно оценил, как этот Тецу держит катану и какая у него походка. Плащ скрывал оружие. Джирайя подумал, как легко загнать нож в незащищённые почки, и решил: плевать, ерунда какая. Оставим лежать где-нибудь и уйдём в хорошем темпе...  
— Где ты живёшь? — спросил Тецу. Небо закончилось, начались ступени на третий ярус. Орочимару не оглянулся, но ответил:  
— Внизу, возле двадцатого коллектора.  
Тецу незаметно оказался рядом и пошёл, касаясь плечом. Орочимару посмотрел мельком, и Джирайя, хоть и не видел из-за их спин, представил этот быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц и тревожно открытые губы. Становилось всё темнее.  
— Как долго продлится эта суматоха? — спросил Орочимару.  
— Не знаю.  
— Это ведь шпионы, да?  
— Вроде того.  
— Как жаль, — сказал Орочимару, — что вам нельзя говорить об этом.  
Джирайя с трудом различил движение. Раздался глухой звук. Тецу остановился, и Орочимару обернулся к нему, приятно улыбаясь. Тецу, задыхаясь, осел на ступени — его лицо багровело на глазах. Джирайя не видел укуса, но знал, что он где-то на шее. Тецу тяжело свалился, раскинув руки, и Джирайя перешагнул через него.  
— Через пять минут он умрёт, — сказал Орочимару, — и команда придёт за ним. Они знают нашу маскировку.  
Джирайя скинул хенге и потянул Орочимару вниз по лестнице.  
— У нас целых пять минут. Прорва времени!  
Уходя, Орочимару посмотрел на человека с раздутым чёрным лицом, и взгляд этот был странно задумчив. Впереди расстилалась влажная полутьма нижних ярусов.  
До границы посёлка они добрались раньше, чем умер Тецу.

В начале ночи Джирайя упал лицом в холодную грязь и не смог подняться. На мгновение он поверил, что сейчас захлебнётся в луже — как унизительно так умереть на трезвую голову! — но Орочимару поднял его и дальше потащил волоком. Было темно, но некоторое время небо на востоке подсвечивалось алым. Джирайя смотрел туда, пока отблески не угасли. В стране Дождя пожары длились недолго.  
Орочимару споткнулся, и Джирайя пришёл в себя. Он попытался встать на ноги, но Орочимару не пустил.  
— Ты устал, — пробормотал Джирайя. — Я тяжёлый. И выше. И сильнее.  
Орочимару промолчал, не фыркнул даже. Очень близко Джирайя увидел блестящую серьгу, запутавшуюся в волосах и подумал: какая неосторожность, ведь так удобно схватить и вырвать из уха...  
Его вдруг тряхнуло. Орочимару метнулся в сторону, под навес раскоряченных голых деревьев, светившихся в темноте бледной корой; он упал на колени, и Джирайя, охнув, скатился на землю.  
— Что?..  
— Там, впереди. Пятеро... проклятье, их девять.  
Джирайя всмотрелся в темноту и увидел остовы домов за лесополосой. Мелькнул и погас огонёк чакры: кто-то уходил из разрушенной деревни в пустоши на юге.  
— Там есть целые дома, — тихо сказал Орочимару. Он стоял на коленях, напряжённо вытянув шею и вглядываясь в дождь. Джирайя отважно ответил:  
— Нельзя терять время!  
— Ну конечно, — протянул Орочимару, — так удобно, когда тебя кто-то несёт...  
Джирайя, разозлившись, засопел, заворочался. Под рёбрами снова разболелось.  
— Я не просил!..  
— Надо было оставить тебя лежать в той луже.  
Джирайя снова взглянул на деревню. Было тихо. Те, кто там были, успели отойти метров на триста.  
— Ладно, — тяжело сказал он. — Подождём ещё и посмотрим, что как.  
Они замолчали. Орочимару устроился в развилке корней. Джирайя покрутился, выискивая удобное место, не нашёл и подлез к Орочимару.  
— Ты что? — зарычал Орочимару, но Джирайя навалился и втиснулся рядом. Уставший Орочимару не стал ругаться, только ткнул в бок, точно в больное место, и Джирайя до хруста сжал его руку.  
— Уймись, — посоветовал он, когда отпустило перехваченное дыхание. Орочимару затих — по обыкновению неподвижный, как оцепеневший.  
Вскоре они покинули лесополосу и подошли к деревне. Джирайя, напрягая последние силы, поискал чужую чакру, но дома были пусты. Дорога была завалена, пришлось обходить. Они дошли до одного из целых домов, в темноте проваливаясь в ямы и налетая на обломки, и ввалились в пропахший дымом зал. Это был обычный для местности дом — в плане круглый, с крышей, за неимением черепицы простланной брезентом поверх досок, и маленькими окнами. В полу зияли дыры, мебель сломали, но трупов не было. Джирайя покружил, выискивая ловушки и еду, наткнулся на матрас и громко сказал:  
— Мой матрас!  
Орочимару, сев на корточки, копался в сумке. Звякали кунаи. Джирайя не дождался реакции и неуверенно сказал:  
— Да ладно, общий матрас...  
Орочимару вскинул голову. Глаза у него были такие дикие, что Джирайя весь подобрался.  
— Что?  
— Матрас, говорю...  
В проём летела водяная пыль. Орочимару шумно захлопнул дверь и сел на покосившийся стул.  
— Матрас, хорошо, — сказал он. — Спишь первым. Разбужу через три часа.  
Джирайя сел и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. Орочимару, напряжённо хмурясь, всё смотрел в сторону. Джирайе было лень расспрашивать, но он преодолел желание тут же упасть и заснуть. Он мягко спросил:  
— Орочимару, в чём дело?  
Он знал, что услышит. И точно, Орочимару ответил:  
— Ни в чём. Засни наконец.  
Джирайя пожал плечами. Он упал навзничь и наконец расслабился; потянулся, застонав от удовольствия, раскинул ноги и руки на манер морской звезды. С волос текло, по полу сквозило, но это было неважно — они нашли крышу и спаслись от проклятого дождя на несколько часов.  
— Бабу бы мне, — пробормотал он, засыпая, и улыбнулся мечтательно.  
Из-за беспредельной усталости сон был похож на чёрную яму. Джирайя ничего не видел и, проснувшись, ощутил себя вышедшим из глубокого обморока. Он не сразу понял, что его разбудило, и забормотал:  
— Что, моя очередь? Сейчас, сейчас встану...  
Под боком зашевелились. Джирайя ощутил чужую руку на своей груди. Он удивился было, затем сообразил.  
— Орочимару? Замёрз?  
Орочимару молчал. Наверное, как всегда при холоде, впал в апатию. Джирайя вздохнул, раскинулся, и Орочимару тут же прижался теснее, как будто на самом деле мог согреться сквозь мокрую одежду. Самым поразительным в нём, человеке тихом, молчаливом и жестоком, были эти животные повадки. Джирайя, сонный, думал о его очевидной, такой забавной манере млеть на солнце и подолгу оставаться совсем без движения. Ему вдруг вспомнилась их первая встреча после его возвращения с Мьёбоку. До Конохи он шёл пять месяцев и совсем не по прямой. Было начало осени, страна Огня наконец вступила в войну. Коноха кипела приготовлениями; казалось, что в деревне нет гражданских, одни только шиноби. От ворот Джирайя сразу направился к резиденции хокаге. Он хотел встретить Цунаде, но сталкивался только с бывшими однокашниками. Его не узнавали, а узнав, орали и хлопали по плечам. Джирайя чувствовал себя жуком, упавшим в работающий механизм. На нём был жилет деревни скрытой Травы и плащ из Тумана, он помнил мосты умирающей страны Водоворотов и крутые утёсы страны Камня — а вокруг были пузатые, под разноцветной черепицей стены Конохи, её деревья и неровные мостовые, и люди вокруг говорили с тем акцентом, который не замечаешь, пока не поживёшь где-то далеко, и мелькали знакомые лица, и было столько всего уцелевшего, что Джирайя хотел увидеть, и столько всего, что, как он знал, пропало, пока его не было.  
Потом он вышел к резиденции хокаге. Возле исследовательского корпуса стоял Орочимару.  
Они не сразу узнали друг друга. Затем Орочимару изменился в лице, и это было так странно, что Джирайя рассмеялся.  
— Видишь? — спросил он. — Видишь, каким сильным я стал?  
— Ничего особенного, — ответил Орочимару, но у него были растерянные, больные глаза. Джирайя спросил:  
— Скучал по мне?  
Орочимару зубасто улыбнулся. Он пропустил удар и бесился, что показал это.  
— Конечно, — ответил он, — умирал от тоски.  
Но Джирайе надоело стоять в позе.  
— А я скучал. Рад, что ты жив.  
Орочимару перестал скалиться. Сдавшись, он смерил Джирайю взглядом с ног до головы, помолчал, делая выводы, и сказал:  
— Давно тебя не было.  
И Джирайе почудился упрёк.  
— Джирайя-а, — вдруг протянул Орочимару, и Джирайя вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— Что?  
— Я придумал... кое-что интересное.  
Раскололся наконец, подумал Джирайя.  
— Ну?  
Орочимару поднялся на локте. Джирайя настороженно прислушивался к тяжести его руки на своей груди.  
— Это насчёт того тела, — сказал Орочимару. — Женского.  
Джирайя застонал.  
— Нет, — сказал он, — только не сейчас! Я не в силах обсуждать новую технику! Вернёмся в Коноху — будешь оттачивать сколько угодно, я даже помогу с письменной формой...  
— Заткнись. Я не о технике.  
— О чём тогда?  
Орочимару помолчал.  
— Как тебе... Она тебе понравилась?  
— А что? — спокойно спросил Джирайя.  
— Отвечай.  
— Красивая баба, — сказал Джирайя и закрыл глаза. — Что, захотел всегда так ходить? — он осёкся и нахмурился. — Орочимару...  
— Да?  
— Убери змею. Убери, или я за себя не ручаюсь.  
Змея перетекла на шею, пощекотала языком подбородок. Джирайя против воли затаил дыхание.  
— Правильно, — одобрил Орочимару. — Не двигайся.  
Джирайя крепко зажмурился, не решаясь даже говорить. Орочимару давно такого не выкидывал. Это была банальная, всем приевшаяся шутка времён экзаменов, которая наскучила даже самому Орочимару. Его змеи Джирайю ни разу не кусали.  
— Не пугайся, — сказал Орочимару, и змея укусила.  
Щёку обожгло. Джирайя с рёвом взвился над матрасом и отшвырнул змею. Она со стуком упала где-то у стен и тут же зашуршала, уползая. Орочимару отпрянул. Джирайя кинулся на него, отчётливо видя открытую шею, но ноги вдруг подломились. Он упал, подвернув руку и разбив нос о пол, и остался так, булькая кровью.  
— Ну вот, — раздражённо сказал Орочимару. Он перекатил Джирайю на спину, и тот тут же начал захлёбываться. Орочимару подтащил сумку, подложил её Джирайе под голову. Джирайя следил за ним горящими от бешенства глазами. Его руки безвольно лежали вдоль тела, кровь текла по губам. Он вздрогнул — попытался встать, и Орочимару посоветовал:  
— Не дёргайся, всё равно ничего не сделаешь. Ты парализован.  
Он скинул плащ, и оказалось, что под ним ничего нет. Он быстро и деловито спустил штаны Джирайи к коленям, наклонился было, но спохватился и, выпрямившись, стал скручивать волосы в узел на затылке. Джирайя, хоть и кричал внутренне от ярости, засмотрелся на его вытянувшееся белое тело, сухое и крепкое. Он исхудал за полгода жизни на войне, и двигаться стал по-другому — Джирайя только сейчас заметил. Красивая тварь, подумал он. Орочимару поймал взгляд Джирайи и вдруг улыбнулся ему — искренне, хоть и криво.  
— Убил бы меня, да? — спросил он и погладил Джирайю по бедру. У него были очень холодные руки, Джирайю мороз пробирал от его прикосновений. Он задержал дыхание, когда Орочимару взял в ладонь его мягкий член и покатал, сминая сильными пальцами. Ему стало больно. Орочимару задумчиво смотрел жуткими своими жёлтыми глазами; он прогнулся, совсем по-женски сведя бёдра, встал на четвереньки и лёг щекой Джирайе на живот.  
— Какой ты, — тихо сказал он. Что-то слабое появилось в выражении его лица. Джирайе не верилось, что это — из-за него.  
Не может быть, думал он. Я бы понял раньше!..  
Орочимару, наконец, отвернулся. Он сдвинул кожу и прикоснулся горячим мокрым языком к обнажившейся головке, но в рот брать не стал. Джирайя задышал тяжело, когда Орочимару, облизнув ладонь, стал дрочить ему. Свободную руку он запихнул Джирайе между ног, огладил и сжал яйца, густо заросшие седым волосом, стал мять, царапая длинными ногтями. Джирайе хотелось выпрыгнуть из кожи от невозможности пошевелиться. Член у него налился, выступили вены; головка стала чувствительной до боли. Орочимару гонял её в кулаке, хлюпая смазкой, и угадывал момент, когда надо было пережать член у основания. Лицо у него было довольное и хитрое, глаза сияли. Видно было — дорвался.  
Джирайя, скрипя зубами, смог двинуть плечом. Ему хотелось схватить Орочимару за волосы, швырнуть животом вниз и заломить руки, чтобы не мог двигаться, только скулил громко — но дальше плеча дело не пошло. Орочимару заметил движение и тут же отшатнулся, глядя настороженно. Некоторое время он наблюдал, неосознанно потирая скользкие пальцы, затем успокоился и придвинулся обратно.  
— Хоть раз в жизни, — сказал он, — полежи спокойно и не дёргайся.  
Джирайя только и мог, что с силой выдохнуть ему в лицо. Запах крови странно мешался с возбуждением. Джирайя чувствовал, что звереет. Орочимару, словно поняв это, залез на него и распластался, такой же прохладный, гладкий и сильный, как его змея. Он подвигал бёдрами, улыбаясь, поцеловал Джирайю в шею, залитую кровью. Когда выпрямился, Джирайя понял, что он сейчас что-то выкинет.  
— Давай же, — выдавил Джирайя. Челюсть словно подвязали, как покойнику; членом он ощущал крепкую задницу Орочимару, и от желания вставить ему, наконец, сводило мышцы.  
— Сейчас, — успокаивающе ответил Орочимару и сложил ладони у груди. Увидев это, Джирайя всё понял. Он бы расхохотался, если бы мог, потому что Орочимару, ставший было загадочным и совсем Джирайе незнакомым, оказался всё той же любопытной сволочью без тормозов.  
Раньше Сарутоби звал его испытателем.  
Вот он и испытывает, подумал Джирайя, новое тело и меня в придачу.  
Орочимару залился бледным светом. Рисунок чакры проступил на всём его теле, как узор трещин на древесной коре. Стал отчётливо виден просевший потолок над его головой, затем снова стало темно, и в этой темноте Джирайя ощутил, что теперь на нём сидит женщина.  
Орочимару неловко, упираясь ладонями, сполз ниже; потом он долго, прерывисто дыша, примеривался и пытался расслабиться. Джирайя весь извёлся. Если бы яд отпустил, он бы опрокинул Орочимару на спину и сделал всё сам. Он подался бёдрами вверх, как смог, и Орочимару недовольно зашипел. Он стал опускаться, и от этого медленного движения Джирайя зарычал. Орочимару тёк, он был совсем не разработанный, как целка; он вдруг застонал — тихо, но отчётливо, и Джирайя неимоверным усилием положил ладони ему на бёдра. Орочимару сообразил, замер на мгновение, собираясь с духом, затем опустился до упора и охнул, сжавшись конвульсивно.  
— Двигайся, — рыкнул Джирайя. Орочимару, осторожничая, двинулся раз, другой, затем поймал ритм и осмелел, стал насаживаться чаще, словно уже не боясь порваться. Джирайя перехватил его руки; мягкие волосы свесились на лицо, замели по груди. Орочимару мимоходом поцеловал его в мокрые от крови губы, и у Джирайи потемнело в глазах.  
Орочимару сбился с ритма и разочарованно застонал. Он привстал, выпуская из себя член, упал набок, запустил было руку между ног, но Джирайя сказал: «Дай мне», — и он послушно раздвинул колени. Джирайя сунул ещё негнущиеся пальцы в мокрые складки, с силой потёр вкруговую, и Орочимару вскрикнул, задрожав. На бледном лице вспыхнул румянец.  
Джирайя, нагоняя упущенное, потискал налитую грудь. Орочимару лежал, закрыв глаза и не мешая.  
— Знаешь, — мрачно сказал Джирайя, поглаживая торчащий сосок, — ты мог просто попросить.  
Орочимару приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел насмешливо.  
— Да-да, — кивнул Джирайя. — Взрослые люди так делают. Развёл тут детский сад, идиот.  
Орочимару оттолкнул его руки, с видимым трудом встал и ушёл в темноту, где стал шуршать одеждой. Джирайя нашёл в сумке бинты и утёр кровь, проверил нос, уверенный, что придётся вправлять, но оказалось, что не надо. Он дождался, когда Орочимару вернётся и ляжет под бок — уже без мягких упругих грудей, какая жалость.  
— Дежурство, — напомнил Джирайя, зная, что не сможет встать. Орочимару перестал опасливо коситься и отмахнулся:  
— Я повесил три сигналки.  
Джирайя всё равно дал себе установку не засыпать глубоко. Сталкиваясь локтями и коленями, они накрылись двумя плащами. Орочимару тут же затих, и Джирайя проглотил все вопросы.  
Ночь прошла спокойно, а утром оказалось, что дождь прекратился.

— Кого я вижу! — сказала Инузуки Хидэ. — Вы что, от Амэгакуре на брюхе ползли?  
— Ужасная погодка в стране Дождя, — сокрушённо ответил Джирайя. — Приходилось пережидать в гостиницах, сама понимаешь...  
Хидэ свистнула. Чёрно-рыжий подлеток, только что сосредоточенно метивший дерево, тут же подбежал к ней и заулыбался, вывалив язык и капая слюной. Хидэ поймала его за загривок и пошла рядом с Джирайей. Худая и сильная, она была ниже его на три головы.  
— Как дела на болотах? — спросила она. Джирайя пожал плечами:  
— Камень и Облако сцепились на южных пустошах, а в Амэгакуре вешают шпионов. Там ничего не изменится в ближайшие пять лет.  
Хидэ помолчала.  
— Горо сейчас там.  
Джирайя быстро посмотрел на неё.  
— Опаздывает?  
— Нет. Два дня назад ушёл.  
Джирайя не стал говорить, что Горо обязательно вернётся.  
— Он сильный.  
— И удачливый, — улыбнулась Хидэ. — Тупой, но удачливый. — Она вдруг скосила глаза и нахмурилась, спросила тихо: — Что не так с Орочимару?  
Джирайя обернулся. Орочимару шёл позади, отстав на двадцать шагов. Судя по лицу, разговаривать ему не хотелось.  
— Он всегда такой, — беспечно ответил Джирайя. Глядя на Орочимару, он мог думать только о том, как тот кончил от его пальцев, а потом позволил тискать свою грудь. Хидэ потянула носом воздух, заморгала и оглянулась, уже не таясь. Орочимару поймал её взгляд и холодно спросил:  
— В чём дело?  
Чёрно-рыжий подлеток тоже оглянулся и показал зубы. Хидэ дёрнула его ближе к ноге.  
— Странно, — сказала она. — Пахнет женщиной... — она осеклась, покраснела и рассмеялась. — А, я поняла! — она закрыла рот ладонью и склонила голову так, что Джирайя увидел её затылок. — Простите, я не должна была этого говорить.  
Орочимару хранил гробовое молчание, а Джирайя рассмеялся.  
— Ты нас подловила.  
— О них волнуются, — осуждающе сказала Хидэ, — а они...  
Впереди показалась внешняя стена Конохи и смотровые башни над открытыми воротами. Коноха была прекрасна в своём летнем цветении. После Амэгакуре она казалась ненастоящей. Джирайю захлестнуло ощущение ложной памяти. Его жилет всё ещё был влажным от дождей Амэгакуре, волосы пахли сыростью, а ноги зудели от грибка. И вот Коноха встала перед ним — нетронутая и красивая, утопающая в зелени, хрупкая в своей иллюзии спокойствия, как бумажный фонарик. На мгновение Джирайе захотелось развернуться и уйти — куда угодно, хоть обратно на бесконечную и бессмысленную войну, и он удивился самому себе.  
Они вышли к воротам. Тут и вдоль всей стены деревья были выкорчеваны. Из башен смотрели вниз, тлел огонёк чьей-то сигареты. В будке привратников сидели двое, смутно знакомые Джирайе по Академии. Они издали помахали, и Джирайя махнул в ответ. Пахло цветущей липой.  
— Третий хочет дать мне учеников, — сказала Хидэ. — Скоро и до тебя доберётся.  
— Ох, проклятие. — Джирайя остановился, поджидая, когда приблизится Орочимару. — Слышал? Нам учеников дадут.  
Орочимару нагнал их, мрачный как туча.  
— Куда тебе учеников?  
— Почему нет? — обиделся Джирайя.  
— Тебе самому ещё учиться и учиться.  
— Я сильный и добрый, — доверительно сообщил Джирайя. — Но строгий. Я буду отличным учителем.  
Орочимару прикрыл глаза.  
— А ты ведь не согласишься? — с интересом спросил Джирайя. — Не представляю тебя...  
Он не договорил. Разведя в стороны руки с открытыми ладонями, он медленно обернулся. Хидэ быстро и чётко сказала:  
— Хаяте, замри.  
Перед ними стояли люди в красно-белых масках и форменных белых жилетах. Некоторое время все молчали. Джирайя ждал, не особо беспокоясь.  
— Это же Джирайя, — сказал человек в маске тануки. — И вы, Хидэ-чан!..  
— В чём дело? — миролюбиво спросил Джирайя.  
— Посторонний пересёк защитный барьер, — сказал человек в маске плачущего демона. — Кто с вами?  
Джирайя показал пальцем за спину.  
— Мы втроём. Никаких посторонних.  
— Где третий? — напряжённо спросил человек-тануки. Джирайя удивился, обернулся.  
— Да вот же Орочимару...  
Он осёкся. Орочимару не было.  
— Где он? — спросил Джирайя. — Хидэ, куда он делся?  
— Я не знаю!  
— Он только что был здесь!  
— Хидэ-чан?  
— Был, это правда!  
— Зачем ему понадобилось убегать?!  
— Джирайя!..  
Джирайя уже вышел обратно за ворота. На его пути вырос человек-демон. Его катана была обнажена на два пальца.  
— Вернитесь в деревню.  
— Глупость какая, — сказал Джирайя и заорал: — Орочимару! Хватит валять дурака!  
Человек-демон вытащил катану.  
— Войдите в ворота, — сказал он.  
Джирайя, начиная злиться, вернулся к Хидэ. АНБУ топтались, явно не зная, что делать. Человек-демон сказал:  
— Мы проводим вас в резиденцию хокаге.  
— Отлично! — рявкнул Джирайя. — Мне как раз надо отчитаться!  
АНБУ молча встали конвоем, по три человека с каждой стороны. Чёрно-рыжий Хаяте, по молодости лет не привыкший к таким напряжённым ситуациям, неуверенно заворчал.  
— Тихо, — сказала Хидэ. — Это дурацкая ошибка, вот и всё.  
Джирайя, насупясь и растопырив локти, шёл впереди всех, так что АНБУ приходилось подстраиваться под его широкий шаг. Гражданские разбегались, а шиноби останавливались и смотрели во все глаза. Человек-тануки спросил:  
— Вы уверены, что это был ваш напарник? Шпион мог принять его облик и...  
— Обмануть меня? — спросил Джирайя. Человек-тануки замолчал.  
— Я ощущала чужой запах, — твёрдо сказала Хидэ. — Запах женщины. Но и запах Орочимару я ощущала тоже. Его ни с чем не спутаешь, он пахнет змеёй.  
Джирайя вдруг встал как вкопанный. Его лицо прояснилось, он заулыбался и воскликнул:  
— Я понял!  
— Что? — спросил человек-демон, и Джирайя глянул на него с высоты своего немалого роста.  
— Я объясню всё хокаге. Это случайность. Никаких шпионов, никаких заговоров.  
Он вспомнил ощущение собственной свёрнутой, пережатой чакры. Возможно ли, что Орочимару находился в изменённом состоянии, когда пересекал защитный барьер Конохи?  
Но как? — подумал Джирайя. Впереди замаячила громада резиденции хокаге, и Джирайя, осознав, что сейчас увидится с учителем, окончательно успокоился.  
Наверняка всё можно объяснить. Орочимару сообразил, что из-за изменённой чакры его могут принять за шпиона под хенге, и сбежал, чтобы восстановиться. Он ведь сам сказал, что техника не закончена, а незаконченные техники также опасны в использовании, как мечи с плохой калибровкой.  
А ещё, подумал Джирайя, он на самом деле превращался в женщину и спал со мной. Это может не иметь никакого значения, но...  
— Проблемный придурок, — пробормотал Джирайя, и Хидэ тихо хихикнула.  
В резиденции было шумно. Что-то намечалось в малом зале совета на первом этаже. Мелькали белые халаты учёных исследовательского отдела, зеленели форменные жилеты шиноби. Джирайя увидел двух людей Нара с охапками карт в руках и понял, что будет планироваться большая вылазка.  
На лестнице они столкнулись с Сарутоби.  
— Что? — удивился Сарутоби, и АНБУ склонили головы. Сарутоби оглядел Джирайю тем взглядом, который не менялся на протяжении десяти лет: что ты натворил на этот раз?  
— Когда они входили в деревню, барьер засёк одного нарушителя, — сообщил человек-демон. — Они утверждают, что с ними был Орочимару.  
Сарутоби сразу напрягся.  
— Где он?  
Джирайя пожал плечами:  
— Сбежал. Учитель, я всё могу объяснить.  
Сарутоби посмотрел в сторону зала советов.  
— Пусть начинают без меня, — сказал он. — Хидэ-тян, верно? Можешь идти.  
Хидэ тут же след простыл. Уходя, она успела ткнуть Джирайю кулачком в бок — на удачу, как расценил это Джирайя.  
АНБУ исчезли. Джирайя поднялся следом за Сарутоби в его кабинет и невольно засмотрелся на чистое небо, видное из больших окон.  
— Как всё прошло? — спросил Сарутоби, садясь за стол. Джирайя подошёл, выложил семь свитков и, подумав, высыпал три нефритовые печатки на стол. Сарутоби задрал брови.  
— Это что?  
— Сувениры.  
Сарутоби покрутил печатку в руке.  
— Полезно, — пробормотал он и поднял глаза. — Джирайя, что случилось?  
Врать Сарутоби Джирайя не умел и не любил. Он замешкался с ответом, отвёл взгляд и понял, что провалился в первые же секунды разговора.  
— Орочимару разработал новую технику, — сказал он. — Она помогла нам уйти из Амэгакуре.  
— Так вас засекли?  
— Засекли, но не узнали, кто мы. Эта техника изменяет направление чакры. Весь её рисунок. Когда мы столкнулись с их шиноби, сенсор принял нас за гражданских.  
Сарутоби, слушая, улыбался.  
— Отличная работа, — сказал он. — Он молодец, как всегда.  
Джирайя закатил глаза.  
— Конечно. — Он помассировал под рёбрами, морщась. — Это очень утомительная техника. Она подавляет чакру и вызывает боли. Долго под ней не походишь. И, я думаю, она оставляет последствия.  
— Поэтому Орочимару выглядел как чужак?  
— Возможно. Но я не уверен. Может быть, ему срочно понадобилось заскочить в онсен Канно.  
Сарутоби хмыкнул, откинулся на спинку кресла. Тяжело глядя из-под бровей, он спросил:  
— Ты уверен, что с Орочимару всё в порядке? Ты вообще уверен, что это был Орочимару?  
Джирайя подумал о той ночи, когда никто из них не стоял на вахте, и отбросил эти мысли. Он заснул, обнимая Орочимару, и проснулся, обнимая Орочимару, и спал тревожно, открывая глаза каждые полчаса. Никто бы не смог без шума убрать настоящего Орочимару и занять его место.  
— Я уверен.  
Сарутоби вздохнул и пожал плечами, словно соглашаясь поверить Джирайе.  
— Что ещё?  
— Ещё?  
— У тебя на лице написано.  
Джирайя заулыбался.  
— Ничего интересного. Мы даже не ругались.  
Сарутобо, рассеянно стуча пальцами, смотрел в стол и молчал. Джирайя перестал улыбаться и стал маяться. Хотелось есть и спать, а ещё бок ныл как проклятый.  
— Да ладно, — с досадой выпалил Джирайя. — Он в бабу превращался.  
Сарутоби выпрямился.  
— Зачем?  
— Маскировка.  
— Разве недостаточно было новой техники?  
— Это было не простое хенге.  
— Ааа, — протянул Сарутоби. Джирайя ожидал вопросов, но Сарутоби только разглядывал его, как впервые увидел. Наконец он сказал: — Ясно.  
Джирайя весь взмок. Голос Сарутоби означал, что ему на самом деле всё ясно.  
Какого чёрта, подумал Джирайя, мне давно не четырнадцать.  
Он сказал:  
— Ну, раз ясно, я пойду. Умираю с голоду.  
Сарутоби кивнул. Джирайя помялся, ожидая неизвестно чего, и всё-таки ушёл. Почему-то он чувствовал себя виноватым.

В первый день отгула Джирайя топил тревогу в вине. Потом он понял, что чего-то не хватает, пошел в пятый сектор к излучине реки и утопил двух шпионов Камня. Глядя, как уплывают трупы, он размышлял о своей удаче. Если бы ему не попались эти придурки, день был бы потрачен зря.  
Стоял конец ноября. В голом лесу обнажились все несработавшие ловушки, между деревьев гулял стылый ветер. На половине обратного пути к Конохе Джирайя протрезвел. Он сразу и сильно замёрз, так, что зубы застучали. Он подумал о мертвецах в холодной воде, и ему стало тошно, потому что он даже не мог вспомнить, как убил их.  
В Конохе было пустынно. Джирайя вошёл в ближайший к воротам бар. К вечеру он набрался до изумления. Из всего дня над пиалами он запомнил только болезненное желание трахаться и драться. В какой-то момент он обнаружил себя на улице, на каменной скамье под фонарём. На голые бесчувственные руки падал редкий снег. Перед скамьёй стоял Минато.  
— Что? — хрипло спросил Джирайя, и Минато тряхнул его за плечо.  
— Я говорю, вставайте!  
Маленький сердитый Минато в своей яркой куртке был похож на канарейку. Джирайя подтащил его, упирающегося, к себе, и обнял, греясь.  
— От вас саке несёт, — пробубнил притихший Минато.  
— Ага, — вздохнул Джирайя. Его душила острая пьяная тоска. — Поздно уже. Ты почему не дома?  
— Да потому что вы тут сидите, как истукан! — заорал Минато Джирайе в ухо. Джирайя подпрыгнул. Минато выкрутился из его рук, отбежал и сказал:  
— Если не встанете, я Цунаде позову.  
Джирайя потёр лицо. Онемевшие пальцы кололо.  
— Ладно, ладно. Пойдём.  
Было тихо. Джирайя следовал за Минато, как за сигнальной ракетой. Минато не рисковал подходить близко — шёл впереди, постоянно оглядываясь. Снег повалил сильнее, и Джирайя вдруг удивился:  
— Это ж первый снег!  
Минато только покачал головой. Джирайя в один прыжок догнал его, опустил ладонь на лохматую макушку, и Минато, шарахнувшийся было, тут же успокоился. Около дома Джирайи он сказал:  
— Ну, я пошёл. — И добавил подозрительно: — Вы же не свалитесь в подъезде?  
— Если ты пойдёшь домой, — внушительно сказал Джирайя, — мне придётся провожать тебя, а я не хочу. Я устал.  
— Но родители... — заикнулся Минато.  
— Я им жабу пошлю.  
Минато со счастливым воплем бросился в подъезд. Джирайя кое-как, на коленке, написал записку и попытался вызвать жабу, но первые два раза появлялись головастики. Потом он ещё постоял на улице. Он думал, что в этот снежный вечер Орочимару может быть где угодно: в съёмной квартире, в палатке в горах, в гостинице, в допросной комнате. Он может сидеть в засаде, драться или идти по опасной территории. Ещё прямо сейчас он может быть мёртв.  
Джирайю скрутило от этих мыслей. Он отбежал подальше от света фонарей, и его вывернуло на жухлую траву. В голове прояснилось, страх стал отчётливее. Утираясь листком из блокнота, Джирайя с содроганием думал о шести прошедших месяцах. Он ничего не сделал, чтобы найти его. Ничего стоящего.  
— Старший! — позвал Минато от подъезда. Джирайя откашлялся, вытер слезящиеся глаза. Выйдя на свет, он попытался улыбнуться, отчего у Минато вытянулось лицо.  
— Вы не умеете пить, старший, — с разочарованием сказал он. Джирайя только цыкнул.  
Вечер прошел незаметно. Джирайя призвал Гамаро и Гамакати, и они увлечённо учили Минато играть в маджонг. Джирайя пытался писать. Слова не шли, ныла голова. Джирайя так глубоко ушёл в себя, что не заметил, как Минато стал клевать носом.  
— Эй, Джирайя, — сказал Гамаро, — малец уже спёкся.  
Джирайя очнулся от мыслей и понял, что снова, в тысячный, наверное, раз вспоминал, как замёрзший Орочимару прижимался к нему под двумя плащами. Он расстелил футоны. Минато, совсем сонный, дополз, ткнулся в подушку и тут же засопел. Джирайя посидел рядом, хмурясь, затем хотел было уйти, но Минато вдруг громко и отчётливо сказал:  
— Когда я закончу Академию, возьмёте меня в ученики?  
— Конечно, — ответил Джирайя. Минато, улыбаясь, перекатился, закутался в одеяло, как в кокон, и затих.  
Джирайя оделся и вышел на улицу. Снег закончился. Идти было недалеко, Джирайя даже не успел замёрзнуть: квартал Сарутоби был ближе, чем резиденция хокаге.  
Все три длинных дома клана Сарутоби горели тёплым светом сквозь бумажные окна. Джирайя пересёк двор, заросший вечнозелёным кустарником, и поднялся на террасу. К нему тут же вышли. Джирайя отказался от приглашения войти внутрь.  
— Пожалуйста, мне нужен Третий, — сказал он.  
Вышедший к нему Сарутоби был встревожен и хмур. Джирайя прямо встретил его взгляд. Решив, что нужно делать, он перестал ощущать непонятную, ничем не обоснованную вину. Он сказал:  
— Учитель, прошло шесть месяцев. Я пойду за ним.  
— А ты знаешь, куда надо идти? — спросил Сарутоби. Джирайя пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю — так узнаю. Я найду его и верну в Коноху.  
Сарутоби молчал, словно ожидая от Джирайи чего-то ещё. Джирайя помялся, почесал затылок.  
— Он жив, — уверенно сказал он, желая успокоить Сарутоби. — Я бы почувствовал...  
Сарутоби усмехнулся.  
— Ничего бы ты не почувствовал.  
Джирайя надулся. Сарутоби вздохнул и почему-то замялся, отвёл глаза — и от этого стал непривычным, как будто незнакомым.  
— Начни с нашей северной границы, — сказал он. Джирайя посмотрел удивлённо. — Он написал мне в конце июня, дней через десять после побега.  
— Написал, — повторил Джирайя и заорал: — Почему вы мне не сказали?!  
Кто-то сунулся в двери, но Сарутоби вскинул руку.  
— Потому что ты даже не писал, — жёстко сказал он. В его лице Джирайя вдруг увидел все месяцы давнего страха за ушедшего, наплевав на друзей и дом, ученика; ушедшего не ради мести или любви, даже не ради денег, а потому, что смыслом жизни у него — одно-единственное предсказание жабы-маразматика.  
Я ищу судьбу, подумал Джирайя.  
Давно тебя не было, прошептал Орочимару.  
— Он написал, что вернётся к ноябрю. Что закончит работу с материалом и вернётся.  
— С каким материалом?  
Сарутоби поймал Джирайю за шею и пригнул вниз.  
— Которым ты его накачал! — сдавленно рявкнул он. Джирайя таращился круглыми стеклянными глазами. Сарутоби столкнул его со ступеней и сам спустился следом.  
— О чём вы? — спросил Джирайя, и на лице его отразилось понимание. — Нет, но... Но он же... Так не бывает. Дерьмо! Какое дерьмо!  
— Я говорил тебе, — тихо, зло сказал Сарутоби, — научись держать член в штанах!  
— Да он сам! — крикнул Джирайя, и Сарутоби врезал ему в живот. Джирайя согнулся, рухнул на колени, капая слюной и не дыша. Сарутоби пошёл было кругом, сжимая и разжимая кулаки; затем он опомнился, нагнулся и взял Джирайю за плечо.  
— Да, — сказал он, — я верю, что Орочимару сам. — Он покачал головой, а Джирайя всё хрипел, пытаясь вдохнуть. — Всё было бы в порядке, уже вернись он пустым. Но ты же знаешь его, Джирайя. Как он... увлекается.  
— Работа с материалом, — прошептал Джирайя. Сарутоби, услышав это, враз сник плечами. Он отпустил Джирайю и понурился, сунув руки под полы зимнего кимоно — низкорослый стареющий человек, упустивший что-то важное.  
Джирайя сплюнул в сторону, тяжело поднялся и побрёл к калитке.

На рассвете он растолкал Минато.  
— Я ухожу, — сказал он. Бледный свет заливался в окно. Квартира выстыла за ночь, и Минато, вытащенный из-под одеяла, задрожал.  
— На миссию?  
— Да. Вот твой свитер.  
Минато увидел сумку у дверей и мгновенно насторожился. Он знал, как собираются на рядовые миссии.  
— Надолго? — спросил он.  
— Не знаю.  
Минато серьёзно, как взрослый, наморщил лоб. Он потянул петлю, вылезшую из рукава, и спросил:  
— К весне вернётесь?  
Я не знаю, сколько ему носить, хотел сказать Джирайя. Всё, что он надумал за ночь, стояло в горле. Его тошнило словами, а весна была слишком далеко, чтобы верить в неё. Джирайя заткнул свитки в карманы на жилете, набросил на плечи плащ и подтолкнул Минато к двери. Он уходил в поле в сотый или даже тысячный раз, но ему впервые казалось, что он делает это во сне.  
Ночь прошла плохо.  
Он собрал сумку, проверил оружие, выстирал и высушил вещи, и понял, что оставшееся время ему делать нечего. Было два пополуночи, Минато спал в шаре из одеяла. Джирайя спать не мог. Он даже не мог сидеть на месте. Он вышел в общий коридор и закружил по нему туда-сюда. Коридор был длинный, выкрашенный в бледно-зелёный; через одну светили лампы. Джирайя шагал и смотрел на своё отражение в чистом полу. В такт шагам росла злость.  
Через три круга Джирайю затрясло. Он так сжимал кулаки, что ногти врезались в ладони. Он выглядел страшно со стороны, и девушка из третьей квартиры, услышавшая его шаги и посмотревшая в глазок, испугалась настолько, что подтащила к двери тяжёлый сундук.  
Джирайя думал: он спланировал это. Больной сучёныш спланировал, понимаете, спла-ни-ро-вал, как налёт на особняк даймё. Сидел и размышлял в заброшенном доме, почему бы и нет, а идея эта сумасшедшая появилась тогда, когда тот парень, как же его звали, умирал у нас под ногами, а ведь он всего лишь посмотрел на красивую бабу, и, наверное, подумал: отлично, после того, как закончится весь этот цирк, я зайду к ней вечерком, и цветов прихвачу, и что-нибудь сладкое, девочки ведь любят сладкое, и мы станцуем твист. Он умер, бедолага, и бабы не получил, но Орочимару, скотина, запомнил его взгляд, и что произошло в его мозгах?  
Джирайя догадывался, что произошло в его мозгах. На самом деле он это отлично знал. Они с Орочимару были знакомы больше десяти лет. Они умели двигаться синхронно или дополняя друг друга, могли совмещать любимые техники, заказывать друг другу еду и не ошибаться в выборе, договариваться без слов и бить в самые больные места. Они были друзьями.  
Однажды Орочимару сказал: какая жалость, что это нельзя попробовать на человеке. Джирайя ответил: можно, если поймаешь. И заржал. Теперь Джирайя не помнил, о чём они говорили, и хорошо, что не помнил. Он не желал знать, что Орочимару делает с собой и с тем, что... в нём. Растёт. С каждым днём становится всё больше.  
Оформляется.  
Джирайя запустил пальцы в волосы. Злость выжигала его. Она увеличивалась и заполняла собой изнутри, как демон, и Джирайя решил, что теперь знает, как живут джинчуурики. Ему хотелось сломать что-нибудь, разрушить в щебень, раскидать на километр, ему хотелось поймать Орочимару за длинные его волосы и орать на него до хрипоты, прямо в белое наглое лицо, в жёлтые обведённые глаза, чтобы понял наконец, что нельзя, нельзя делать такое!  
...нельзя бить его в живот.  
Джирайя выдохнул. Его словно водой облили. Он потёр взмокший лоб и обнаружил, что стоит столбом посреди коридора, а в полу дымятся его продавленные следы. Что я делаю? — ужаснулся он. Его до дрожи тянуло напиться, но он никогда не пил перед выходом.  
Он вернулся в квартиру и маялся, соскальзывая в тяжёлую дрёму, до утра.  
Снаружи было бледно от изморози. Минато, взъерошенный и ещё заспанный, запрокинул голову к ясному холодному небу. Он был умным и слишком серьёзным для своих лет: он сказал:  
— Если вы так уйдёте, то не вернётесь.  
Джирайя ответил:  
— Глупости.  
Минато обернулся. У него были светлые синие глаза, похожие на воду летнего озера.  
— Просыпайтесь, — сказал он, и Джирайя вдруг вспомнил о первой и единственной укусившей его змее. В какой-то книге было сказано: вы не сразу заметите, что оглохли на одно ухо. Джирайю захватило абсурдное чувство, что всё это время он не замечал остаточного паралича. Застыв, он наблюдал, как Минато поднимает два пальца к глазам и страшно, решительно, голосом будущего себя выкрикивает: — Кай!  
Разлетелось эхо.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Джирайя перевёл дух и рассмеялся. Минато, смутившись, неуверенно заулыбался, спрятал руки за спину — вернулся в свои семь лет.  
— Герой, — выдохнул Джирайя, отсмеявшись. — Я не был под гендзюцу.  
— Точно?  
— Точно. — Джирайя забросил сумку за спину. — Я вернусь до весны.

Она вышла на берег ещё в темноте, до рассвета, и ходила вдоль реки, пока солнце не поднялось в зенит. Тогда она ушла в дом, легла на пол на старый матрас и вскоре начала кричать.  
Дом был старый. В нём была рассохшаяся терраса, один зал и две маленькие комнатки. Он был построен на совесть, и потому не развалился за десятки лет запустения. На задранных углах просевшей крыши ещё угадывались резные наличники, а над дверями висел медальон со знаком, похожим на клановый символ Сенджу.  
Дом стоял на крутом каменистом берегу мелкой, но быстрой реки. Вокруг темнел лес. До ближайшей деревни был день пути по охотничьим тропам. Снег в этом году выпал поздно, и люди из деревни ещё поднимались сюда за дичью, но заброшенный дом обходили стороной.  
Женщина в зале обнимала худыми руками свой огромный живот. Горели расставленные вкруг свечи; из-под татами по полу ползли нарисованные тушью иероглифы. Поперёк живота, раздутого и натянутого, как барабан, лежал раскрытый исписанный свиток. Женщина кусала деревяшку и скулила. Белели раскинутые ноги. Схватки пропали, и это было хуже, чем боль.  
Когда она уже решила дописать несколько иероглифов к печати трёх очагов, схватки вернулись. Женщина хрипло, надсаживаясь, закричала. Взметнулись руки со скрюченными пальцами; треснула деревяшка. Она откинула её далеко в сторону, уставилась в потолок. Глаза у неё были мутные от боли и жёлтые, как янтарь.  
Вскоре она родила первого. Ребёнок не кричал, но кряхтел. Она не поднялась, чтобы посмотреть на него, только отодвинула в сторону ногой. Она всё знала о своих детях — они были неудачны. Через три часа родился второй. Он заплакал. Она села, чтобы перерезать пуповину, и увидела, что первый — маленький, синюшный и сморщенный, — не дышит. Она обрезала пуповину и, дождавшись, вытолкнула послед.  
Второй сучил руками и разевал бледный беззубый рот. Он был крупнее. Весь мокрый, он дрожал — по полу сквозило. Женщина смотрела на него, скривив рот. Она попыталась встать, но не смогла. Тогда она на четвереньках, примяв свиток, доползла до деревянной бадьи, стоявшей у сёдзи, вернулась, таща её за собой, и положила в неё первого. После этого она долго отдыхала. Чёрные волосы, мокрые от пота, облепили её голую худую спину и скуластое злое лицо. Почти в прострации, она тёрла окровавленные бёдра мокрым измятым кимоно, затем бросила его на второго. Шатаясь, она встала. У стены, рядом с завалами исписанной бумаги, лежали сложенные вещи и сумка, с какой путешествуют шиноби. Женщина надела тёплое хаори, подняла, охнув, бадью, и вышла наружу.  
Было холодно. По ущелью полз туман, который с равнины видели как облако. Женщина, оскальзываясь на камнях босыми ногами, стала спускаться к реке. Первый перекатывался в бадье; она мельком посмотрела на его бледное лицо в засохшей крови и слизи, мягкие безвольные ручки, обрывок пуповины из живота, и отвернулась.  
Она спустилась к самой воде, где среди поредевших камней начинался ил. Вздрогнув, она вошла в реку. Когда ледяная вода дошла до колен, она наклонила бадью и выкатила ребёнка. Он упал с громким плюхом, пошёл ко дну, затем течение подхватило его и унесло. Она посмотрела ему вслед и вернулась в дом.  
Второй плакал из-под кимоно. Женщина вытащила его, вгляделась в лицо. Ей показалось, что он похож на отца. Наверное, и глаза чёрные. Поддавшись любопытству, она пальцами раскрыла его зажмуренный глаз и увидела, что он жёлтый, со змеиным зрачком.  
Это не имело значения. Ребёнок был неудачен.  
Она положила его в бадью и во второй раз пошла к реке.

Джирайя увидел развилку и некоторое время соображал, куда ему надо идти. Сообразив, пошел налево.  
Деревня осталась далеко позади. Джирайе там не обрадовались, но приняли вежливо. До этой глухой провинции страны Гор война не докатилась, но беглые шиноби тут проходили. На всю деревню — все двенадцать домов — не было ни одного бойца, зато нашёлся старый медик, бывший подданный страны Дождя.  
Предчувствуя нехорошее, Джирайя попросил его пойти к заброшенному дому младшей ветви Сенджу вместе, но медик отказался.  
— Она убила двух наших ребят, — сказал он. — Мы поняли намёк.  
Джирайя не стал настаивать. Он знал, что у него ещё есть время. Ещё целый месяц. Если в горах действительно скрывается Орочимару и ему понадобится врач, Джирайя заставит их встретится — и неважно, кого к кому придётся вести.  
Он очень устал. Он собирался остаться в деревне на сутки и передохнуть, отплатив за это работой, но, услышав, что в горах действительно живёт беременная женщина странной внешности и жуткой силы, пошёл дальше. Его тянуло вперёд. Притяжение было таким сильным, что жгло в груди.  
И ещё то происшествие в стране Рисовых Полей.  
В Йотогаве Джирайя столкнулся с АНБУ.  
Столкновение было неожиданным и нерадостным; в результате него Джирайя охромел на правую ногу. Медик из деревни залечил разбитое колено, но не до конца, и теперь в нём стреляло в самый неожиданный момент.  
Но размышлять об АНБУ у Джирайи не было сил, и он вновь стал думать об Орочимару.  
Он много раз представлял их встречу. Писатель по натуре, он разыгрывал её в лицах в своём мысленном театре. На тех подмостках Орочимару, очаровательно пузатый, с набухшими сиськами, в белом кимоно, подвязанном над животом, то извинялся, признавая, что ужасно поступил с Джирайей, то огрызался, сверкая глазами, то, усталый и измученный, просил о помощи, и Джирайя на руках нёс его к врачу. Об этом приятно было думать. В таких сценках Орочимару выглядел настоящей женщиной.  
Но были и другие сценки. Джирайя видел их, оставаясь один в темноте: засыпая в заброшенном доме, в гостиничном номере или под открытым небом. Он берёгся от них, но они просачивались в его мысли, как яд. Он видел настоящего Орочимару с его бесчеловечной улыбкой и руками патологоанатома: он стоит над рабочим столом, тускло светит лампа, на стол подстелена бумага, чтобы не капало, а на бумаге лежит маленькое и выпотрошенное, и, если не хочется увидеть что-то травмирующее, лучше не подходить ближе.  
Ловя себя на первом мысленном шаге к столу, Джирайя переворачивался на другой бок.  
В глубине души он знал, что реальность будет хуже всех его выдуманных кошмаров.  
Зашумело, пахнуло близкой водой. Сквозь деревья стала видна бурная река. Джирайя понял, что свернул правильно. Он вышел на берег и прищурился на свет. Река, присмиревшая по зиме, пенилась вокруг камней, и Джирайе показалось, что всю его усталость уносит холодной водой. Он направился вверх по течению. Идти пришлось недолго, вскоре на противоположном берегу показался дом.  
Резко и сильно забилось сердце. Джирайя остановился. Взмокла грудь под водолазкой, и он оттянул от горла высокий ворот. Дом, тихий и тёмный, прятался под сенью леса. Он казался нежилым. Джирайя даже решил, что это какой-то другой дом, охотничий или рыбацкий, но тут из него вышла женщина.  
Джирайя медленно пошёл вперёд.  
У женщины были длинные чёрные волосы и белая кожа. Она знакомо двигалась. Она несла в руках какую-то бадью. Что-то было не так, и только спустя несколько бесконечных секунд Джирайя понял — она не была беременна.  
Джирайю прошило предчувствие беды. Он словно обнаружил себя стоящим над столом, с которого капает, несмотря на бумагу, кровь. Он не хотел смотреть, что лежит под лампой. Видит Будда, он этого не хотел.  
— Орочимару, — сказал он и побежал. — Орочимару!  
Женщина вошла в воду. Бадья перевесила, и она чуть не уронила её. Мелькнуло что-то белое и маленькое. Джирайя похолодел. Он рванулся вперёд, и колено тут же подогнулось, как сломанный шарнир. Джирайя чуть не упал. Поймав равновесие, он понёсся вдоль реки.  
— Орочимару! — заорал он, надрываясь. — Орочимару, стой!  
Панический голос в голове закричал: это может быть что угодно! Мусор! Тушка кролика! Что угодно, что угодно!  
Джирайя знал, что это не тушка кролика.  
Он с разбега прыгнул на воду. Волны поддались под ногами, Джирайя поскользнулся, выправился и побежал между пенных буранов.  
Орочимару, словно не видя его, наклонил бадью. Из неё выкатился младенец и плюхнулся в воду.  
Джирайя был так близко, что успел различить разводы крови на бледной сморщенной коже. Он упал на колени и по пояс ушёл в воду. Взметнулись брызги. Он видел, как мелькнуло маленькое тело, подхваченное потоком, и с воплем сунул руки в воду. Его обожгло холодом. На мгновение он поверил, что упустил ребёнка, это был момент леденящего ужаса и тошнотворного, подлого облегчения, но затем ему в ладони с размаху ткнулось что-то мягкое. Джирайя сжал пальцы и выдернул младенца из воды. Он был синюшный, худой и жалкий; он разинул лиловый от холода рот, закашлялся и заголосил, как сирена. Джирайя смотрел на него во все глаза.  
Орочимару, про которого он совсем забыл, спросил удивлённым сорванным голосом:  
— Джирайя?  
Джирайя словно очнулся. До этого ему казалось, что всё вокруг грохочет и рушится, но это всего лишь кровь стучала в ушах. Даже река, оказывается, шумела тихо, почти стеснительно.  
Он посмотрел на Орочимару, и тот попятился от его взгляда.  
Младенец слабо дёргался. У него были мокрые скользкие бока, как у лягушки. Джирайя поднялся и прошёл мимо Орочимару, как мимо пустого места. От ледяной воды немели ноги. В дом он вошёл, пинком распахнув взвизгнувшие сёдзи. Он сразу увидел промокшее татами в окружении свечей, пустой медицинский свиток и иероглифы на полу, но его это не заинтересовало. Он походил по залу и заметил тёплые вещи, лежавшие в густых тенях у стен. Он вытащил первые попавшиеся штаны и хаори, обтёр пищащего младенца и замотал его в ткань. Ему вспомнился спящий Минато, и он устало улыбнулся. Улыбка быстро погасла. Он сгрёб стопки исписанной бумаги, утрамбовал из них гнездо и положил в него свёрток. Уже собравшись уходить, увидел жёлтый проблеск — младенец смотрел на него глазами-щёлками.  
Джирайя озверел.  
Он вышел наружу. Орочимару, странно кренясь, стоял на берегу. Джирайя неторопливо пошёл к нему, склонив голову и опустив плечи. Его руки качались, как тяжёлые маятники.  
Орочимару пригнулся было, готовясь драться, но вдруг у него затряслись ноги. Дрожь поднялась по бёдрам к животу, и дальше — к плечам, и Орочимару, разом осунувшись, растерянно распахнув глаза, осел на камни. Его взгляд заметался. Он пополз назад, отталкиваясь босыми ступнями и раздирая бёдра о землю. Полы хаори распахнулось, и Джирайя увидел его красную, растянутую промежность.  
— Не подходи! — хрипло вскрикнул Орочимару. — Джирайя! Джирайя, подожди! Я всё объясню!  
Джирайя широко и весело оскалился. Орочимару пришёл в ужас. Он вскинул правую руку, и из рукава на землю шлёпнулся безобидный уж. Орочимару помертвел. Он нашарил было камень, но тут же выронил и удивлённо посмотрел на свои дрожащие руки, как на чьи-то чужие.  
Джирайя прыгнул. Разлетелась галька. Орочимару не успел ни закрыться ни отпрянуть — его рвануло и опрокинуло, он хрипло закричал, вскинув руки. Джирайя за волосы тащил его к реке. Орочимару попытался встать, но Джирайя дёрнул его, чуть не сняв скальп. Тяжёлые густые волосы были в два оборота намотаны на его кулак. Орочимару, шипя и вскрикивая, ехал по камням. Пояс остался лежать на земле, хаори распахнулось, открыв затвердевшие, тёмные на фоне белой кожи соски, торчащие рёбра и живот в шрамах и туши.  
Джирайя дотащил его до реки. Почувствовав воду, Орочимару замолчал и стал так драть руку Джирайи, что у того вдруг дёрнулся и онемел безымянный палец. Джирайя, не моргнув, втащил Орочимару в воду, и тот забулькал, уйдя под волну. Ногами он взбивал фонтаны брызг. Джирайя не остановился, пока его самого не стало сносить; тогда он подтянул Орочимару, которого уже развернуло по направлению течения, намотал волосы туже и опустил его голову глубоко под воду.  
Потекли секунды. Шумела река. Джирайя, страшно улыбаясь, смотрел на неслышно дёргающийся белый силуэт и собственную кровь, быстро исчезающую в воде. Он простоял бы так час, два или три, пока не свалился бы с переохлаждением, если бы у него вдруг не щёлкнуло в голове.  
Он понял, что не знает, что делает.  
Он посмотрел на Орочимару и впервые увидел его по-настоящему. Сквозь воду он был похож на труп. Вдруг испугавшись, Джирайя поднял его. Увидев белое неподвижное лицо, он чуть не заорал от страха. Он подхватил Орочимару на руки и, спотыкаясь, вытащил на берег. Там он поспешно уложил его, тяжёлого и холодного, животом на своё колено и надавил на худую спину. Полилась вода. Когда поток иссяк, Джирайя сбросил его на землю, перевернул на спину и уже прицелился было делать искусственное дыхание, как вдруг Орочимару громко, со стоном вздохнул и распахнул глаза. От неожиданности Джирайя шарахнулся и плюхнулся на задницу. Орочимару перекатился набок и стал, дрожа, выкашливать воду.  
В доме громко заплакал ребёнок. Детей травмируют ссоры родителей, подумал Джирайя и чуть не расхохотался истерически.  
Детей травмируют родители. Вот и всё.  
Орочимару перестал кашлять. Джирайя попытался поймать его взгляд, но Орочимару смотрел в землю. Его серое, залепленное волосами лицо ничего не выражало. Джирайя осторожно протянул руку, и Орочимару сжался и еле слышно зашипел. На Джирайю накатила усталость.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Хватит. — Он вдруг заметил шрамы и стёршиеся печати на животе Орочимару и с трудом подавил вновь вспыхнувший гнев. Он поделился удивлением: — Я чуть не убил тебя.  
— Не смог, — пробормотал Орочимару.  
— Я мог. Просто пожалел. Я ж не такой, как ты.  
— Дурак, — ответил Орочимару. — Как всегда.  
Джирайя кивнул, и ему стало грустно.  
— Точно. Вставай.  
Орочимару покачал головой. Его била крупная дрожь.  
Джирайе вновь пришлось брать его на руки.

Положив Орочимару на футон и выпрямив ноющую спину, Джирайя растерялся.  
Голодно икал младенец; Орочимару, мокрый и трясущийся, лежал пластом. В зале было холодно, сквозило из сломанных сёдзи. Джирайя перетянул бинтом исполосованное запястье и попытался сообразить, что делать в первую очередь.  
— Так, — сказал он. — Орочимару, сними эту тряпку.  
Он вытащил из сумки свою запасную зимнюю форму и обнаружил, что Орочимару всё так же лежит без движения. Джирайя подошёл осторожно, как к аллигатору, и позвал:  
— Орочимару?  
Тот спал. Джирайя хлопнул его по щеке и ужаснулся, какой холодной была кожа. Он сам стащил с него насквозь мокрое, порванное хаори, растёр сухими вещами и одел в форму. Затем он кинулся обыскивать дом.  
Через пару минут в зале трещала жаровня. Джирайя решил, что этого мало. Он нашёл большой булыжник на берегу реки, рассёк его на ровные плиты и принёс одну в зал. На ней он разжёг костёр из мебели и наскоро разрубленных толстых веток.  
Потеплело, огонь прогнал сырость. Мерцающий свет убаюкивал. Джирайя даже задремал, держа младенца на коленях, но быстро очнулся. Спящий Орочимару больше не выглядел трупом. От жара костра у него порозовели щёки. Джирайя подумал, подсел на футон и задрал его форменный свитер. Заколыхались маленькие груди; Орочимару не проснулся. Джирайя усадил его, надёжно привалив к себе, прицелился и ткнул младенца лицом в сосок. Он надеялся, что человек с рождения соображает, что делать с материнской сиськой — и точно: младенец, пошлёпав губами, поймал сосок и зачмокал.  
Джирайя с опозданием подумал: а вдруг у Орочимару нет молока?  
Но, несмотря на худобу, молоко было.  
— Что? — пробормотал проснувшийся Орочимару. Он сделал движение оттолкнуть ребёнка, но Джирайя сжал его горло свободной рукой.  
— Ни звука, — сказал он ему на ухо. У Орочимару губы повело от отвращения.  
— Убери его, — сипло сказал он, и Джирайя сжал пальцы. Орочимару окаменел. Джирайя подождал немного и ослабил хватку, решив, что Орочимару всё понял.  
Вскоре младенец затих — так и заснул у груди. Джирайя отпустил Орочимару и пересел на своё место.  
— Надеюсь, всё это стоило твоих исследований, — сказал он. Орочимару молча лёг и закрыл глаза.  
Через пару часов Джирайя понял, что дело плохо.  
— У него жар, — сказал он, ненавидя Орочимару от всей души. — Высоченная температура, я чувствую. Всё из-за тебя, ублюдка.  
Орочимару безучастно лежал с другой стороны костра. Сухо блестя глазами, он сказал:  
— Отлично. Может, к утру умрёт.  
Джирайя стиснул зубы и решил больше не смотреть на него. Младенец на его коленях был горячим, как печка. Он сипел придушенным котёнком. Этот сип пугал Джирайю. Лучше бы он орал, как всё нормальные здоровые дети, тогда Джирайя не умирал бы от паники и беспомощности.  
Медицинских свитков в доме больше не было — Джирайя сам обыскал от крыши до фундамента, не поверив Орочимару на слово. Оставался единственный выход, и Джирайя стал собираться.  
— В деревню? — спросил Орочимару. Джирайя не обратил внимания, и Орочимару сообщил в пустоту: — Я двух их парней зашиб...  
— Молодец.  
— ...они тебе не обрадуются.  
— А кто их спрашивать будет.  
Джирайя быстро перетянул обмотку на бедре, подхватил младенца и протиснулся в заклинившие сёдзи. Снаружи падал снег, земля и деревья уже побелели. Джирайя огляделся и сказал:  
— Если останешься, то к утру тебя завалит. Откопают только весной.  
Орочимару молчал. Джирайя посмотрел на него через плечо.  
— Как хочешь.  
Он уже спустился с террасы, когда Орочимару слабо позвал его. Джирайя вернулся.  
— Помоги мне, — через силу выговорил Орочимару. Джирайя, хоть и ждал чего-то подобного, изумился. Он никогда не видел Орочимару таким слабым.  
— Что ты с собой сделал?  
Орочимару пожал плечами.  
— Роды, — сказал он.  
— А до этого?  
— Неважно. Ничего не получилось.  
Джирайя посмотрел на ребёнка.  
— Поэтому ты его топил?  
— Я топил его, — сказал Орочимару, — потому что он мне не нужен.  
Ребёнок выпростал руку из ткани, и Джирайя осторожно заткнул её обратно. Ребёнок захныкал.  
— Ты хотел что-то сделать с ним, — с нажимом сказал Джирайя. — Родить его с улучшенным геномом или особыми показателями. Но ты облажался. Он совсем обычный. Только глаза, как у тебя. Тоже будет играться со змеями и думать, что это круто...  
Он отступил в сторону, и в проём вылетела горящая головня. Орочимару, тяжело дыша, потянулся за второй, но Джирайя оказался рядом и перехватил его руку.  
— Забирай этого крысёныша и делай с ним что хочешь! — выплюнул Орочимару ему в лицо. — Топи или веди в Академию! Расти таким же идиотом! Но без меня! Я не хочу его видеть!  
Джирайя побагровел и заорал, как с трибуны:  
— Это же ты всё заварил!  
— Я не просил искать меня!  
— Ты собирался убить его! Своего сына!  
— Да ты, — задохнулся Орочимару, — ты трахаешь всё, что движется! И что, ни одна ещё не залетала? Скольких ты уже таскал на аборты, а за мной бегаешь, как...  
Джирайя размахнулся и врезал ему по лицу. Орочимару свалился, загрохотав лбом о пол. Раскинулись волосы. Потерявшись от удара, он неуверенно дотронулся до головы и растёр по пальцам кровь. На скуле стал проступать отпечаток.  
— Заткнись, — хрипло сказал Джирайя. — Заткнись нахер. Вякнешь ещё слово, и я сверну тебе шею.  
Орочимару в упор посмотрел на него белыми от ненависти глазами, но не проронил ни звука. Джирайя машинально покачал захныкавшего ребёнка; глаза у него были остановившиеся, рот дёргало, как у припадочного.  
— Я понесу тебя, — наконец сказал он. — Вырубишь меня — замёрзнешь в снегу. Кивни, если понял.  
Орочимару медленно кивнул. Некоторое время Джирайя сооружал перевязь для ребёнка. Повесив его на шею, он повернулся к Орочимару спиной и сел на корточки. Орочимару залез на него, свесил холодные руки на грудь, и Джирайя подхватил его под коленями.  
Они вышли в снегопад.

Деревня показалась уже в темноте. Джирайя издали увидел высокие остроугольные крыши и светящиеся жёлтым светом окна. Орочимару на его спине спал. Он был горячим даже сквозь слои одежды. Он вдруг стал падать набок, и Джирайя не успел поймать его — он тяжело свалился в снег и застонал.  
Джирайя выругался. От усталости кружилась голова. Он подтянул ребёнка с самому подбородку, поднял Орочимару из снега и понёс на руках. Орочимару мутно смотрел на него, словно не узнавая.  
— Это я, — на всякий случай сказал Джирайя.  
— Я знаю, — слабо ответил Орочимару. У него горело лицо. Он привалился головой к плечу Джирайи, уткнувшись носом в свёрток с ребёнком. — У меня кровь... снова идёт.  
— Откуда? — брякнул Джирайя и осёкся. Орочимару не ответил — снова заснул.  
Потянулись огороды, укрытые снегом, и редкие деревянные заборы. Джирайя прошёл мимо спящих домов и постучал в тот, где горел свет. Стучать пришлось ногой.  
Он не услышал, но почувствовал, как в доме сначала затаились, потом заметались, не желая подходить к двери. Он громко сказал:  
— Пожалуйста, мне нужна помощь.  
В доме напротив зажёгся свет. Затем — в доме выше по улице.  
Из-за двери спросили:  
— Кто это?  
— Я проходил здесь сегодня днём, — ответил Джирайя. — Я разговаривал с вашим врачом. Откройте дверь, я не причиню вам вреда.  
Теперь свет горел почти во всех домах. Люди выходили на улицу, и страх того, что война нашла их деревню, делал их опасными. Джирайя оглянулся, машинально считая силуэты в полутьме, и сошёл со ступеней. Орочимару висел на его руках, как покойник.  
— Мне нужен медик, — громко сказал Джирайя и увидел у кого-то вилы.  
— Кто это у тебя? — спросили из темноты.  
— У него ребёнок.  
— Это та, из дома Сенджу!..  
— Она убила Ибараги! — крикнул кто-то. — И Тодзиро!  
Люди зашумели. В свете из окон заблестел чей-то нож. Джирайя вздохнул.  
— Я шиноби! — крикнул он, перекрывая гомон. — Я не хочу причинять вам вреда. Но я могу. Скажите, где ваш медик... или мне начать вынимать кому-нибудь из вас суставы?  
— Не стоит, — сказал седой человек в синей стёганой куртке. — Не прибавляйте мне работы.  
Джирайя узнал его. Он был длинный, тощий и сутулый. На печальном, измятом морщинами лице блестели круглые очки. Он махнул рукой и ушёл куда-то в темноту, и Джирайя двинулся следом. Люди пятились от него, кто-то быстро, захлёбываясь, бормотал неразборчивое.  
Джирайя увидел, как длинный тощий человек вошёл в одноэтажный дом, крайний в деревне. У него не было возможности осторожничать. Чувствуя взгляды в спину, он пересёк дорожку между двумя маленькими полями под пашню и вошёл в дом. Орочимару стукнулся ногами о косяк, но не очнулся.  
Внутри было тесно и чисто. Горели свечи на столе. Длинный тощий человек сказал:  
— Кладите их на матрас.  
Он быстро и деловито мыл руки над большим тазом. Джирайя уложил Орочимару на пол и, поколебавшись, рядом же положил ребёнка. Они жутко смотрелись вместе: оба тяжело дышали, оба горели температурным румянцем. Забывшись, Джирайя отвёл волосы со влажного лица Орочимару. Синяк на его скуле налился чернотой, запеклась кровь на разбитом лбу. Джирайя вздохнул про себя: не надо было его бить.  
— Так, — сказал тощий человек. — Я вижу, вы не сдержались.  
Джирайя мрачно покосился и отошёл.  
— Что вы уходите? — спросил тощий человек. — Рассказывайте.  
Джирайя сначала не сообразил, что нужно рассказывать.  
— А, — сказал он, — она родила сегодня. И... вот.  
— Вот, — повторил тощий человек.  
— Вы не умничайте, — угрюмо сказал Джирайя. — Ей было плохо ещё до того, как я ей врезал.  
Тощий человек кивнул.  
— Вас это оправдывает.  
— Да что вы знаете! — заорал Джирайя, и тощий человек вздрогнул. Джирайя заметил испуг за толстыми стёклами его очков, и ему стало не по себе. Что видит этот человек? Военного, избившего только что родившую женщину.  
Не расскажешь ведь...  
— Работайте, —сказал Джирайя. — Не буду мешать.  
Он хотел было выйти на улицу, но тощий человек сказал:  
— Идите в другую комнату. Кажется, чайник на столе ещё горячий.  
Уходя, Джирайя задержался в дверях, но не нашёл, как высказать переполнившую его благодарность.  
Он выпил весь чай. Чтобы не заснуть, он достал с полок первые попавшиеся свитки. Иероглифы двоились перед глазами. В какой-то момент Джирайя обнаружил, что в третий раз читает алгоритм сращивания сломанных костей. Он отбросил свиток и открыл окно. Холодный воздух сдул сонливость. В ночи бесшумно летел крупный снег.  
Так Джирайю и застал тощий человек.  
— Мало вам было горного воздуха? — спросил он. Джирайя рывком обернулся. Он вдруг так перепугался, что даже голос потерял.  
— Они в порядке, — сказал тощий человек, увидев его лицо. — С матерью, правда, похуже... Она впервые рожала?  
— Да.  
— Да... Оно и видно. Очень много разрывов. В первый раз и близнецов — это трудно. — Он помолчал. — Второй, я так понимаю, не выжил?  
Джирайя моргал, ничего не понимая.  
— Какой второй? — шепотом спросил он. Тощий человек внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— У неё ведь была двойня?  
Джирайя потерянно оглянулся. Зачем-то он закрыл окно, затем подошёл к столу и потряс пустой чайник над чашкой. Руки у него вздрагивали.  
— Вы не знали? — спросил тощий человек. Джирайя покачал головой.  
— Когда я пришёл, — пролаял он, — никакого второго не было. Уже не было.  
— Уже?..  
— Там река рядом.  
Тощий человек вздохнул.  
— Оставайтесь у меня на ночь, — сказал он и вернулся к больным.

В три пополуночи Джирайя ввалился в тёмную тихую комнату, по дуге добрёл до своего матраса и упал на него, не в силах перевернуться и лечь нормально. Ему казалось, что пол качается, и стены качаются, и потолок тоже — но качка была только в его усталой голове.  
Он закрыл глаза, не веря, что этот долгий день наконец закончился. Из темноты спросили:  
— Где он?  
Ну почему именно сейчас? — мутно подумал Джирайя. Орочимару закашлялся.  
— Джирайя? Куда ты его дел?  
— Какая тебе разница? — пробормотал Джирайя. Зашуршало, Орочимару напряжённо поднялся на локтях.  
— Он тоже... — он осёкся. Стало слышно тиканье часов.  
— Он тоже — что? — равнодушно спросил Джирайя. — Тоже умер, как его... брат? Сестра? Кто это был?  
Орочимару резко ответил:  
— Я не убивал его. Он уже был мёртв.  
— Мои соболезнования нам обоим, — тихо сказал Джирайя. Орочимару в замешательстве помолчал.  
— Так этот... тоже умер?  
Джирайя смирился, что поспать ему не дадут. Он перевернулся на спину и потянулся, слушая тупую боль в пояснице.  
— У тебя пропало молоко. Мне пришлось отнести его к женщине с нормальными сиськами. Повезло, что тут есть такая.  
— Так может, у неё и оставишь?  
— Заткнись, — ровно сказал Джирайя. Подумав, объяснил: — Она выкинет его в снег, как только мы уйдём. В горах своих бы прокормить, куда ещё чужих...  
Мысли стали путаться. Джирайя услышал шум реки. По поверхности воды метались солнечные зайчики, между камней блеснула серебристая чешуя. Джирайя протянул руку, чтобы поймать рыбу, но ощутил только холод. Вздрогнув, как при падении, он проснулся.  
Что-то светилось в темноте. Джирайя заморгал. Свет обрисовал человеческую фигуру, толчком стал ярче и погас. Джирайя с опозданием ощутил всплеск чакры.  
— Эй, — сказал он, — зачем ты?..  
Орочимару сел на своём матрасе.  
— Наконец-то, — выдохнул он. Попытавшись встать, он шумно упал обратно. Тогда он пополз к Джирайе, дробно стуча ладонями и коленями, и Джирайя вскочил, приготовившись бить.  
Орочимару остановился.  
— Ну? — спросил Джирайя. Орочимару спокойно дополз до его матраса и привалился к ноге.  
— Ты не бойся, — со слабой насмешкой сказал он. — Сегодня я добрый.  
Джирайя оттолкнул его и сел, всё ещё настороженный. Орочимару мерцал глазами, как кошка. Мужчиной он был ещё худее, чем женщиной.  
— Как ты вообще нашёл меня? — спросил он, и Джирайя поразился:  
— Что?  
— Я хорошо запутал следы, — задумчиво сказал Орочимару. — Я петлял несколько месяцев. А ты взял и нашёл меня. Как?  
— Тебе прямо сейчас рассказывать?  
— Да. Мне интересно.  
Джирайя застонал, потёр слипающиеся глаза. Зевая, он заунывно забормотал:  
— Тебя искал не только я. В стране Рисовых Полей мне попались АНБУ. Четверо их было, группа с заданием...  
— Они тебе попались, — хитро спросил Орочимару, — или ты им?  
— Ну я им, — миролюбиво согласился Джирайя. — Они стали вести меня. Я заметил, но не сразу понял, что им от меня надо. Решил, что это они на всякий случай. Вдруг я крыса, на сторону бегаю, информацию продаю, ещё что. Но они от меня не отставали, и мне это надоело.  
— И ты ушёл?  
— Да. И одного прихватил, чтобы поболтать.  
Орочимару пошевелился, устраиваясь удобнее.  
— Ты похитил человека Данзо. Представляешь, что тебе устроят, когда ты вернёшься?  
— Когда мы вернёмся, — с нажимом сказал Джирайя. — Или ты собрался выйти замуж за богатого даймё и стать домохозяйкой?  
Орочимару вздохнул.  
— Не отвлекайся. Так вы поговорили, и он сказал...  
— Что они тоже ищут тебя. И как раз направляются в страну Земли, в район Итикари, потому что там видели огромных змей, которые разрушили пару храмов и исчезли.  
Орочимару хмыкнул.  
— И что же?  
Джирайя снисходительно посмотрел на него и осторожно тронул чернеющий синяк на скуле. Орочимару поморщился.  
— А ты забыл, да? — спросил Джирайя, и Орочимару насторожился:  
— Что?  
— Именно под Итикари мы с тобой и Цунаде выполняли ту миссию в пользу страны Гор. Я подумал: зачем бы тебе понадобилось крушить какие-то там храмы? Ясное дело, это ложный след. Но Итикари... Я решил проверить, совпадение это или нет, и пришёл сюда, в страну Гор. И нашёл тебя.  
Орочимару долго молчал. Наконец он удивлённо сказал:  
— Я не думал о той миссии, когда отправлял змей в Итикари. Мне казалось, это случайный выбор.  
— Ты не всегда бываешь самым умным, — благодушно сказал Джирайя, и Орочимару тут же ощерился:  
— Всё равно чаще, чем ты!  
Джирайя рассмеялся:  
— Конечно!  
В соседней комнате завозился тощий человек, и они притихли. Орочимару сидел очень близко и смотрел выжидающе, хмуро сведя тонкие брови; блестели тяжёлые серьги...  
— Я боялся за тебя, — признался Джирайя. — Пока тебя не было... Я не знал, куда деваться. Запорол две миссии. И Сарутоби скрыл твоё письмо.  
— Правильно, — фыркнул Орочимару, — я писал ему, а не тебе.  
Джирайя погладил его по затылку; он запустил пальцы в тяжёлые гладкие волосы, и Орочимару еле заметно напрягся. Джирайя вспомнил, как тащил его по камням; потом был провал, а следом, словно выпавшая из темноты фотография: его мёртвое лицо над бегущей водой.  
— Зря ты всё это, — сказал Джирайя, но не договорил. Орочимару обнял его. У него были худые сильные руки. Он прижался плоской грудью, совсем близко мелькнули неподвижные раскосые глаза — он поцеловал Джирайю, как школьник, не разжимая губ. Джирайя не удержал равновесия, опрокинулся на спину, но тут же перекатился и подмял Орочимару под себя. Приятно было опуститься на него всем весом, ощутить его под собой: сильного и гибкого, обманчиво медлительного — и неуловимо одинакового с той женщиной.  
Джирайя вжал его в матрас, стал целовать, толкаясь языком в горячий рот. Орочимару отвечал, шумно дыша. Он развёл ноги и стиснул Джирайю коленями, словно тот собирался куда-то деться, и надо было его удержать. Джирайя животом почувствовал его твёрдый член и потёрся, дурея. Он задрал его свитер, обнял за гладкие бока. Хотелось сожрать его, такого ладного, белокожего и отзывчивого; Джирайя прихватил зубами плоский сосок, и Орочимару охнул в ладонь. Джирайя усмехнулся, стал сосать и перекатывать по языку, натирая второй свободной рукой. Орочимару заметался, вцепился Джирайе в волосы. Взгляд у него поплыл. Джирайя сжал зубы, и Орочимару дёрнулся под ним, вскрикнул сквозь пальцы.  
— Хватит, — лихорадочно пробормотал он. Джирайя сжал его член сквозь штаны. Орочимару, раскинувшись, бесстыже улыбнулся и подался под его руку. От этой улыбки Джирайю повело, как пьяного. Он навалился было, полез за резинку штанов, но Орочимару вдруг оттолкнул его. Джирайя обалдел. Орочимару свёл и поднял ноги, демонстрируя отличную растяжку, стянул штаны и перевернулся на живот. Расставив колени, он прогнулся в пояснице и покачал круглой задницей, приглашая. Джирайя пялился, восхищённо скалясь.  
— Ну ты, — проурчал он, спуская свои штаны. — Колобок с сюрпризами...  
Он пару раз оттянул кожу, собрал смазку с головки и нашарил сжатую дырку. Орочимару вздрогнул, посмотрел через плечо. Джирайя с силой потёр, разминая сжатые мышцы, пропихнул пальцы внутрь и нажал на горячие гладкие стенки. Орочимару ёжился, вздрагивал ногами; он вдруг дёрнулся, как под током, и Джирайя догадался прижать то место ещё раз. Орочимару отчётливо застонал, потянулся подрочить себе, но Джирайя тихо рявкнул:  
— Руки!  
Орочимару стукнул его пяткой. Джирайя хотел было от души врезать по отставленной белой заднице, но хлопок был бы слышен во всём доме. Он подхватил Орочимару под животом, разложил удобнее и потёрся членом между ягодиц.  
— Тише, — прошептал он, целуя взмокшую спину. Он примерился головкой и нажал, помогая пальцами. Орочимару рванулся было в сторону, но Джирайя удержал его. — Расслабься, — успокаивающе бубнил он, плавно въезжая в тугую дырку. — Дыши, киса...  
— Какая я тебе киса, — завёлся было Орочимару и вскинулся, дрожа. Джирайя успел зажать ему рот. Он втолкнул член наполовину и покачался, балдея. Орочимару шумно дышал и покусывал его ладонь. Джирайя начал двигаться — сначала неглубоко, затем навалился, стал вставлять на всю длину, с усилием раскрывая сжатые мышцы. Орочимару сдавленно закричал от его толчков. Он пытался удержаться на локтях, но не смог, упал грудью на матрас, высоко задрав зад. Джирайя зарычал от удовольствия. Он обнял Орочимару поперёк живота и стал трахать быстро и глубоко, каждый раз до конца вынимая член и загоняя обратно. Орочимару охал, закатывал глаза, цеплялся за матрас, словно падал куда-то. Часто дыша, он стал сжиматься, забормотал сбивчиво:  
— Давай же, давай, ещё вот так...  
— Вот так? — Джирайя грубо вдолбился в него, и Орочимару завыл на одной ноте, содрогаясь. Он так сжался, что Джирайя тут же, потеряв дыхание, сорвался в длинный, ослепительный оргазм. Орочимару обмяк в его руках. Джирайя ещё подвигался по инерции, затем тяжело опустился на него, заставляя распластаться ничком.  
— Ты тяжёлый, — хрипло сказал Орочимару. Джирайя поцеловал его плечо и скатился на сторону. Орочимару тут же обернулся к нему — раскрасневшийся, взмокший, с сияющими глазами. Джирайя усмехнулся ему.  
— Никогда не видел тебя настолько довольным. А только и надо было, что хорошо трахнуть.  
— Подходишь ты такой на тренировке... — задумчиво сказал Орочимару, и Джирайя расхохотался в подушку. Орочимару сладко потянулся, затем, покрывшись мурашками, стал поспешно одеваться. Джирайя поддёрнул штаны, приглашающе откинул руку, и Орочимару тут же лёг рядом, головой на его плечо, и решительно обнял поперёк груди. Сразу стало ясно, что до утра от него не отбрыкаться... но Джирайя и не собирался.  
— Давай теперь спать, — сказал он. — Молча. Хорошо?  
Орочимару поёрзал, и Джирайя заранее понял, о чём он спросит.  
— Что ты будешь с ним делать?  
Джирайя нахмурился.  
— Я думал, тебе неинтересно.  
— Он вылез из меня, — признал Орочимару. — Мне интересно. — Он запрокинул голову и нехорошо прищурился: — Оставь его в какой-нибудь мирной деревне. Не там, где детей выкидывают в снег. Его вырастят, о нём будут заботиться...  
— Он мой сын, — спокойно сказал Джирайя. — Я нигде не оставлю его.  
Орочимару отодвинулся, почти невидимый в темноте.  
— Что ты собираешься?..  
Джирайя поморщился, услышав его севший голос.  
— Я беру его в Коноху.  
— Ты не можешь, — отрезал Орочимару. Джирайя вскинул брови.  
— Правда, не могу?  
— Нет! Ему нечего делать в Конохе!  
Джирайя очень старался не срываться. Он мирно спросил:  
— Почему, чёрт тебя возьми? Это единственное место, где он будет в безопасности и научится быть сильным. Если не хочешь, можешь вообще не общаться с ним, я отлично справлюсь сам.  
Орочимару вцепился ему в руку, прямо в криво замотанные бинтом порезы. Джирайя дёрнулся от боли.  
— Он не появится в Конохе, — просвистел Орочимару. — Я не хочу, чтобы каждая собака видела, что он мой и твой.  
— А мы никому не расскажем.  
— Джирайя. Я убью его.  
Джирайя сел. Он легко стряхнул руку Орочимару и молча поправил промокший бинт. Затем он взял Орочимару за шею — тот не отодвигался, но смотрел волком, — и, поглаживая большим пальцем тёплую кожу за ухом, сказал:  
— Ты ему ничего не сделаешь.  
Орочимару открыл было рот, но Джирайя близко наклонился к нему и повторил:  
— Ничего.  
— Посмотрим, — одними губами сказал Орочимару. Джирайя шумно выдохнул. Если бы он хоть на мгновение поверил, что Орочимару можно образумить, вырвав ему глаз, он бы так и сделал.  
— Если тебя это утешит, — сказал он, — моя репутация пострадает больше, чем твоя. Твоей терять нечего. А теперь, пожалуйста, Орочимару, пожалуйста, давай спать.

— Орочимару-сама, — сказала огромная жёлто-коричневая мамуши. — Я могу что-либо для вас?..  
Орочимару только скрипел зубами.  
— Иди, Саеко, — пропыхтел Джирайя. — Всё в порядке.  
Мамуши склонила голову до самой земли.  
— Прошу простить, — сказала она. — Джирайя-сама, Гамабунта-сан...  
Она пропала. Гамабунта даже не выпустил дым в её сторону.  
— Какая милая девочка, — сказал он. — Удивительно для змеи.  
— Бунта, ты тоже можешь идти.  
Гамабунта посмотрел на Орочимару, прижатого Джирайей к земле.  
— Точно?  
— Точно. Мы договорились.  
— Ну смотри, — сказал Гамабунта и тоже пропал.  
Детский плач нёсся над полем.  
Джирайя отпустил руки Орочимару и растёр онемевшие пальцы. Орочимару всё лежал лицом в землю, не пытаясь подняться.  
— Теперь ты выбрал другую тактику? — спросил Джирайя. — Решил притвориться спящим?  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — глухо сказал Орочимару. Джирайя взглянул в бледное небо, готовящее снег.  
— Ужас какой. Поднимайся.  
Он отошёл на шаг, и Орочимару встал. Он был белый от злости и взъерошенный, со свежей царапиной поверх синяка на скуле.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, — страшным сиплым голосом завёл он, — что ты делаешь все, что хочешь, только потому, что я всё ещё слаб. Но пройдёт время, Джирайя, и я....  
— ...плюну тебе в саке, — договорил Джирайя. — Я это уже где-то слышал. Раз эдак сто. Не теряй время, превращайся, ребёнок плачет.  
Орочимару в бессильной ярости оскалил длинные клыки, но затем совладал с собой. Сделав непроницаемое лицо, он сложил печати и залился бледным светом. Джирайя с удовольствием наблюдал, как натягивается форменный свитер на его груди.  
— Эй, — восхитился он, — они стали больше!  
— Я никогда этого не забуду, — прошелестел Орочимару, глядя себе под ноги. Джирайя нахмурился и холодно ответил:  
— Я надеюсь.  
Перепрыгивая рытвины, оставшиеся после драки, он добрался до накрытого защитным барьером участка. Там, надрывно плача, лежал младенец. Джирайя снял барьер, взял ребёнка на руки. Тот сразу замолчал и с любопытством уставился на Джирайю огромными жёлтыми глазами.  
— Он такой бледный, — пожаловался Джирайя. — Бледнее, чем ты. Это нормально?  
— Может, заболел, — с плохо скрытой надеждой сказал Орочимару. Джирайя отдал ему ребёнка, сел на сумку и приготовился смотреть. Орочимару, подозрительно покосившись, повернулся спиной. Джирайя обиженно крякнул, вскочил и обежал его.  
— Ты, — процедил Орочимару, — ты просто законченный идиот.  
— Вдруг ты его задушишь?!  
— Не притворяйся!..  
Ребёнок заорал. Джирайя с Орочимару подпрыгнули.  
— Давай уже, — сказал Джирайя, широко улыбаясь. Орочимару, катая желваки, отодвинул полу плаща, задрал свитер и поднёс ребёнка к груди. Джирайя розовел ушами от удовольствия.  
— Ты такой красивый, когда не строишь из себя последнюю суку. — Он вдруг замолчал, явно озарённый идеей. — А можно мне?..  
— Нет! — зашипел побледневший Орочимару. — Даже не думай!  
— Ну один раз...  
— Отойди от меня!  
Джирайя разочарованно вздохнул.  
— А вдруг я голодный, — пробормотал он. Ребёнок чмокал. Орочимару поначалу упрямо смотрел по сторонам; затем он вздрогнул и с недоумением уставился вниз.  
— Щипается, — пробормотал он. Джирайя встал ближе, закрывая его от ветра. Он вдруг стал очень серьёзен.  
— Если б не война, я бы не нёс его в Коноху, — тихо сказал он. Орочимару хмыкнул, не поверив. Но он посмотрел Джирайе в лицо, умея читать по нему, как по открытой книге, и перестал улыбаться.  
— Бросил бы его? Как же твоё благородство? Ответственность?  
— Я защищаю его, — ответил Джирайя, не желая объяснять дальше. Орочимару смотрел пристально и с любопытством, по измождённому лицу скользили волосы, подхваченные ветром; светлое небо отражалось в жёлтых глазах... Он что-то понял и слегка дрогнул, как от удара.  
— Раз война, то можно потерпеть, — сказал он. — Удивление.. вопросы... смех... Но так не хочется, верно?  
Джирайя снисходительно хмыкнул, погладил его по впалой щеке.  
— Дурак, — сказал он. — Плевать я хотел, кто там смеётся. Нас должно волновать другое: АНБУ, исследовательский отдел, лаборатории... Столы с ремнями, экспериментальные препараты и психи вроде тебя со скальпелями наперевес.  
— Ах, это. — Орочимару поскучнел, машинально покачал ребёнка — тот закряхтел. — Не бойся, его подержат сутки и отдадут. Он обычный, я проверял.  
Джирайя подумал об озёрах Мьёбоку, на берегах которых стоят статуи жёлтого камня: мудрецы, увешанные чётками и свитками, слепыми глазами взирающие на заросли исполинских папоротников и солнце, садящееся за утёсы; и в нос ему отдался тухлый запах жабьего масла. Ещё ему вспомнилось — ярко, словно это было вчера, — как Орочимару стоял за кафедрой и читал лекцию о деформации чакр, после которой зал аплодировал ему — а сам Джирайя, отчаянно скучая на заднем ряду, черкал завитушки в блокноте. Было время, когда они с Цунаде ходили на миссии вдвоём, потому что Орочимару пропадал на испытательных полигонах и в исследовательских корпусах...  
Он впервые и в полной мере осознал, что ребёнок этот не будет обычным, хоть и родился без улучшенного генома и всего другого, чего хотел от него Орочимару. Ему сразу, помимо воли представилась его смутная, но блестящая судьба. Он будет сильным и умным; возможно, он будет исключительным; и каким отличным сюжетным поворотом станет для него титул хокаге!..  
— Что смешного? — спросил Орочимару, и Джирайя боднул его лбом в лоб.  
— Просто хорошо, что он обычный. Вы ещё не всё?  
— Он ещё не всё.  
— Ладно, стоим...  
Орочимару с мрачной задумчивостью смотрел вдаль.  
— Как неудобно, — сказал он словно бы сам себе, — что он похож на нас обоих.  
После полудня они вошли в страну Рисовых полей и пошли вдоль границы, держась бамбуковых рощ. Через день они достигли красных холмов Нигаты.

Они появились раньше, чем рассчитывал Джирайя. Их было восемь, они заперли выход из лощины, встав клином. Должны были быть ещё четверо, и Джирайя понял, что остальные нападут сверху, с холмов.  
— Ты страхуешь, — бросил он Орочимару. У того под плащом уже шипело и извивалось, и мелькали тонкие раздвоенные языки из рукавов.  
— Мелочь из Камня, — сказал он. — Ерунда.  
Ветер пах гарью. Небо над Нигатой было чёрным от дыма, и Джирайя понял, что Нигаты больше нет. Ему стало стыдно за свою первую, слепую, как инстинкт, мысль: они пришли за ребёнком, или за Орочимару, или за обоими. Какая глупость.  
Они пришли разрушить мирный город, снабжающий армию провиантом. Всем остальным, оказавшимся поблизости, просто не повезло.  
Люди по бокам клина вскинули руки, и мёрзлая земля под ногами Джирайи раскрылась, как жадный рот. С треском и стоном просела порода. Джирайя кинулся в сторону. Кто-то возник рядом, остро блеснула сталь. Джирайя нырнул под замах и не глядя ударил по ногам. Хрустнули и распались чужие колени. Под длинный надсадный визг Джирайя сложил печати Земли и отпустил чакру, потоком подкатывавшую к рукам.  
Грохнуло. Пахнуло тяжёлым эфирным духом. Джирайя увидел, как бойцы, удерживавшие позиции, пропали, словно провалились куда-то. Вздулся и лопнул огромный пузырь — в конце лощины разлилось огромная топь. Кто-то выскочил было, отталкиваясь чакрой, но на него налетела огромная белая змея и с плеском утащила в глубину. Все восемь человек исчезли, как не было их.  
Джирайя стал вставать, и вдруг время замедлилось. Он понял, что кто-то летит на него сверху. Секунда потекла, как мёд. Джирайя прыгнул и понял, что не успевает. В его затылок с хрустом врезался тяжёлый кунай. Человек, напавший с холма, приземлился всей тяжестью на его плечи, и позвоночник Джирайи сломался с тем звуком, с каким ломается крепкая ветка. Джирайя упал и остатками гаснущего сознания почувствовал, как человек из Камня, убивший его, выдёргивает кунай из его черепа.  
Всё это мелькнуло и пропало у Джирайи перед глазами. Он прыгнул, но ещё раньше прыгнул Орочимару.  
Он сбил человека из Камня в воздухе. Они свалились на землю и покатились, а когда остановились, человек из Камня уже не шевелился. Наступив ему на живот, Орочимару вытащил меч из его груди.  
— Ещё один, — сказал он. Джирайя зачем-то потрогал затылок и обернулся ко второму холму.  
— А, нет, — невозмутимо сказал Орочимару. — Сбежал.  
— Ну и хрен бы с ним. — Джирайя, припадая на разболевшееся колено, пошёл к кривой вишне, оставшейся далеко позади у подножия одного из холмов. Он на ходу поднял два пальца к глазам, затем указал на дерево и крикнул: — Кай!  
— Страна Земли успела сцепиться с Рисом, — говорил Орочимару за его спиной. — Рис обречён, как жаль. Такая милая страна. Если бы я решил основать скрытую деревню, то основал бы её где-то здесь...  
Джирайя остановился и стал массировать колено. Ребёнок под деревом, появившийся, когда спала маскировочная техника, молчал. Странно, подумал Джирайя, мы здесь бегали и орали, а он даже не проснулся. Он представил, как потом расскажет пацану, что тот в возрасте пяти дней пережил настоящую боевую стычку, и слабо улыбнулся.  
Колено отпустило. Джирайя выпрямился, и вдруг его улыбка застыла. Он позвал:  
— Орочимару. Орочимару!  
— Что?  
— Иди сюда, — сказал Джирайя и бросился вперёд. Кривая вишня прыгала и расплывалась у него перед глазами. Он добежал и замер, боясь посмотреть ближе, затем опустился на колени и заглянул младенцу в лицо. Тот был мёртв.  
Подошёл Орочимару.  
— Что ещё... — он резко замолчал, как ударили его.  
Джирайя дотронулся до мягкой холодной щёчки. Ребёнок не дышал. Джирайя нажал сильнее, и он перекатился в своём шаре из тёплых одеял. Тогда Джирайя попытался взять его на руки, но не удержал, и ребёнок ударился лицом о землю. Джирайя вскрикнул.  
— Оставь, — сказал Орочимару. Джирайя всё стоял на коленях, глядя на пухлый свёрток. Орочимару взял его за плечо, и Джирайя резко обернулся. Орочимару отпрянул.  
— Это ты, — сказал Джирайя, встал и пошёл на него. — Это был ты.  
— Нет!  
— Ты сказал, что убьёшь его.  
— Я не трогал его, — настойчиво сказал Орочимару, пятясь. — Джирайя, посмотри на меня, это был не я!  
— Это был ты! — проревел Джирайя и кинулся на него. Орочимару легко ушёл в сторону. Из его рукава вылетели десятки змей, длинных, как корабельные канаты. Джирайя, ощерившийся белыми иглами, только разворачивался, ища, куда пропал Орочимару, а змеи уже обвились вокруг него и стиснули гладкими мускулистыми телами. Джирайя зашатался. Рыча, он попытался развести руки. Орочимару, стоявший в стороне, сделал движение, и змеи усилили захват. Джирайя шумно выдохнул остатки воздуха, попытался вдохнуть, не смог и стал багроветь. Он зашатался и упал. Отчётливо затрещали рёбра.  
Орочимару приблизился, сел на корточки. Лицо у него было непроницаемое и бледное до серости.  
— Джирайя, — позвал он. — Это был не я.  
Джирайя смотрел куда-то мимо. У него посинели губы. Орочимару моргнул, и змеи расползлись в стороны, блестя чешуёй. Джирайя вздохнул раз, два, затем закашлялся и вдруг заплакал, прижав ладони к глазам.  
— Это был не ты? — спросил он, задыхаясь. — Правда? Ты не врёшь?  
— Нет. Не вру.  
— Он даже не ранен, — простонал Джирайя. — Почему он умер?  
Орочимару пожал плечами.  
— Мало ли. Он родился недоношенным, постоянно был на холоде, мало ел...  
Он замолчал. Джирайя недоверчиво смотрел на него.  
— Тебе вообще плевать? — спросил он. Орочимару не ответил, и Джирайя сказал тихо, словно самому себе: — Вот как.  
Он крепко потёр мокрое лицо, посидел, словно собираясь с силами, и встал.  
— Надо его... — он не договорил, покачался на месте, как болванчик, и побрёл, не оборачиваясь, к вишне.

До самой Конохи они почти не разговаривали.  
Февраль подходил к концу. На территории страны Огня было тихо, словно война решила впасть в спячку до весны. Тянулись знакомые густые леса. В глубине страны, совсем как в мирное время, были открыты ворота городов, работали придорожные гостиницы и курились паром онсены. Мирные люди не хотели думать об умирающей стране Рисовых Полей или разодранной, нищей стране Дождей.  
В последнюю ночь пути пошёл снег пополам с дождём, и Орочимару предложил переждать его.  
— Как хочешь, — сказал Джирайя. Они быстро нашли укрытие. Это была пещера, известная всем шиноби Конохи: одна из множества точек, используемых для засад и временных лагерей. Внутри нашлись три полные сумки с боеприпасами, десяток брикетов сухого пайка и две аптечки. Джирайя подбросил туда бинтов и перекиси — больше у него ничего не было.  
Орочимару развёл костёр и развесил сушиться плащи.  
— Есть будешь?  
— Да.  
Они поужинали в полной тишине. Джирайя, глубоко задумавшись, смотрел в огонь. Он выглядел больным. Свет плясал на его осунувшемся лице и отражался в тёмных глазах.  
— Джирайя, — позвал Орочимару. Джирайя равнодушно посмотрел на него. Орочимару собрался было что-то сказать, но замялся. Молчание стало ещё тяжелее, чем было.  
— Да ладно, — сказал Джирайя. — Не мучайся так. Ничего особенного не произошло.  
Орочимару вскинул голову. Его лицо вдруг исказила страшная гримаса. Он до хруста сцепил пальцы и сказал:  
— Мне больно.  
Сначала Джирайя не понял: смотрел всё с той же любезной отстранённостью, вертя в пальцах галету. Потом по нему словно пошла трещина. Он опустил плечи и уронил руки.  
Он мог сказать: ты во всём виноват. Но он сказал:  
— Мне тоже.  
Орочимару обошёл костёр и сел рядом с ним.


End file.
